


Error 243: Determination Not Found

by Cyan_Soul



Series: Splitting From The Core Timelines [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A bunch of weirdos, Angst, Anti-Void, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Brutality, DEM FEELS, Determination, Error Is A Sadistic Fuck, Everyone Loves To Hate Error, F/M, Fates Sealed, GOODBYE FLOOF, Hate, Help I Don't Know Where I'm Going With This, Hospital, I may or may not have made a new AU..., If It Wasn't Clear Monsters Have Smol Animal Soul Creatures For the New/Main AU, Multiple Universes, One of Three Sequels, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouch, The AU is based off of the Golden Compass's daemons, The Author Regrets Everything, Too many universes and timelines, Torture, lots of insanity, medical sedation, spite, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:37:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 28
Words: 36,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_Soul/pseuds/Cyan_Soul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>{heh, he----h, heh… you look scared stu---ng up here, puppet.}</strong><br/>I couldn’t stop the involuntary shiver as he bit my ear, but I was Determined. He was going to bend to my will.<br/><strong>{where’s your sna---rk now, patience? no----thing to say?}</strong><br/>That was not at all the case, but I had a thought. If his timeline was erased, he had memories from it.<br/>“What would Papyrus say?” I whispered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. White

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this is the last of my branching timeline series. If you found it individually, all you need to know is, my character Patience is one of three split souls, made of magic, scattered across timelines. Error!Sans's origins in this story is that he is a survivor of a genocide route and was corrupted. The Anti-Void used to be his original timeline, but was erased. It will be confusing. It will be brutal, SO GOODBYE FLOOF. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
> Edit: I am now required to say I had help from "that one asshole friend" of mine...

He stepped back from where he was.

**{no! i do----n’t want a second cha----nce!}**

That’s all could make out before he started screaming, doubling over and holding his head as if he were in pain.

“Hey, if you really don’t want me, what’s stopping you from dusting me, _puppet master_?” I sneered.

He looked up, his eye flashing in anger. At least he was responding to my insults.

**{i lo---st you for a reas-}**

“No, you have an obsession with me. I’m here to stop it one way or another!” I yelled back, cutting him off.

I had completely forgotten about his strings and they wrapped around me, curling around my limbs so he could force me in any position he wanted. He just let them dig into me, making me bleed and cry out.

**{do---n’t ever cu---t me off. _i_ am in charge here. _i_ say who lives and dies.} ** He growled, his voice contorting.

“Suuuure. I’m not even a part of the Core timeline anymore. What’s stopping you, huh?” I smiled in defiance.

That threw him off, but I didn’t care if I died… because I was Determined enough to handle it and pull myself back together.

**{absol----utely nothing, but yo---u’re a lot more fun _alive_.}**

“Am I? I’m going to kick your ass, get your fucking soul healed and learn how this place works.” I spat. I knew I didn’t have the feeling of emotion needed to open a portal, at least not yet.

**{good lu---ck, ‘cause you just ea---rned punishment.}**

“NO! You can’t do that! ANYTHING but that!” I yelled, knowing what came next and betraying myself. There was the high emotion, but his grip on me was absolute.

**{heh, he----h, heh… you look scared stu---ng up here, _puppet_.} **

I couldn’t stop the involuntary shiver as he bit my ear, but I was Determined. He was going to bend to _my_ will.

**{where’s your sna---rk now, patience? no----thing to say?}**

That was not at all the case, but I had a thought. If his timeline was erased, he had memories from it.

“What would Papyrus say?” I whispered.

He screamed again, a loud despaired, painful, distorted scream. I knew in his timeline he had been killed before it was erased. I wondered what his soul would look like about now… but as he screamed his cables lashed tighter and tighter cutting into my soft tissue deeper, not only cutting off blood flow, but injuring me to the point where I felt cold and could barely feel my heart trying to keep me going. At the same time, I was being strangled. Red gathered at the edge of my vision, then black and then nothing.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

 

I woke up, panicking with several IV’s in my arm, then I remembered not to pull them out. The tubes and needles had always freaked me out. I was shivering in anxiety, tapping on the nurse’s button repeatedly, not caring how sore I felt with the deep, thin gashes, many of which were stitched up. They could be mistaken for knife cuts by some experienced sadistic attacker, but it was doubtful it would be believed since they were all over my body in elegant curves and ran together.

“You’re up! We thought you wouldn’t-!” said a breathless man. I assumed he was a nurse at first glance.

“Where am I?” I croaked, my throat dry.

He pressed his lips together as he noticed me shivering in fear.

“The area hospital. If I get the police down here, can you tell us who hurt you?” he asked softly.

“I’m not a fucking little kid! I’m twenty years old and start treating me like it!” I yelled at him.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down or I’m going to have to sedate you. What’s your name?” he asked again.

“I’m not fucking talking to you.” I said calmly and narrowed my eyes.

I didn’t like this guy. He stumbled over his words in confidence and I didn’t like the way his soul looked. How dare he try to act like he was in charge of me when he was only tasked with making sure I healed. I looked again. Maybe he wasn’t a nurse. He was too eager to get me to talk about myself than for me to recover. His soul was a Justice one, not Kindness or Perseverance or Patience.

“Get me a monster healer.” I demanded.

He rolled his eyes, the caring facade immediately stopped. He left and I pressed the nurse’s button repeatedly again.

“Help, please, there was a strange man here.” I said into the microphone.

“We’ll be right in.” was the garbled reply.

I took a moment to think. I couldn’t use my real name, or at least all of it. Whoever that guy was made me on edge and my alertness peaked, forcing any anxiety shakes away.

A nurse, and this time I knew she was a nurse, came in followed by a doctor.

“Get me a monster healer, please.” I pleaded to them.

“That was all we could do to save you.” the doctor told me. “I am Doctor Michelle Bower. The first thing we need is your name to search your medical records.”

“I don’t know my name. I think it started with a P? Like Paige? Patience?” I screwed my face up, feigning confusion. “Yeah, I think it’s Patience.” I told her.

“Search the missing persons records.” She told the nurse and she left.

“Who was that man?” I asked and she sighed.

“Probably a reporter. I’m sorry, we don’t have much security here. Sunset Area Hospital is too small and secluded for many worries. You are all over the news right now for my decision. I couldn’t say much to anyone, but the monsters that work here that specialize in healing and research. You are not as human as you look, are you?” she asked.

“I don’t know.” I said.

“Well, any way you look at it, either you’re a hybrid, which is unlikely, a very rare humanoid monster, or you’ve had a relationship with a monster and your soul absorbed their magic. You don’t even have blood anymore, rather a substance monsters call Determination, or in other words, magic.” Dr. Bower told me.

“You know, I’m not surprised by any of this. Maybe I should be, but I’m not. I mean, I can see souls, but I don’t know what I am. I know how to and what it means, but besides my name, which I’m not even sure about, that’s all I know. How long have I been here? How did I get hurt? Where was I?” I asked.

“We are not quite sure how you were attacked or who attacked you. You’ve been here for three days and your biology confused me and my colleagues when your blood tests came back as not human blood. You were found in the middle of a street close to here and bleeding out and that is all we know about you besides your interesting physiology. Whatever you are, I know monsters have strong kinship to those they love. Someone should claim you.” She answered my questions.

“I don’t think so. I think I’m alone. I think that’s why I was attacked in the first place.” I told her.

“Alright, let’s cut to the chase. You know who you are. I’ve treated amnesia patients before and you’re just way too confident. You’re not asking enough questions either.” Dr. Bower suddenly said after a long pause.

“Alright. What if you’re right? You wouldn’t believe my story. Magic is weird to humans, scary. I was curious. And you wouldn’t believe where I came from. I have nothing here. No one.” I confessed. “And if that’s not scary enough for me, ending up in a hospital is even worse.”         


	2. Yellow Teeth, Several Tongues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING VIOLENCE!!!  
> Seriously, Error is a Sadistic FUCK!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eee..... *cringes*

If there was anything to compensate my crazy story, it was the food I was given in the hospital. At first, they tried to feed me _real_ food, the human stuff, but my stomach couldn’t take it because I scarfed it down. Bad idea. It felt unused in years and I ended up upchucking what I ate. It gurgled in distaste of using the acid that suddenly filled it. Then they gave me the monster food they had been synthesizing and I became the hospital taste tester.

This was fine and dandy, but I couldn’t help but wonder. He knew I was in this universe. He always knew. He would always find me and when he felt like it, I would be dusted. I didn’t want to die, but I volunteered for this suicide mission just so I could have happy places without him. And that made me an anxious wreak. It was night that was the least fun. Isolated in a small room in the psych ward at night did little to calm my fears. I was told no one could get in. I was told there were cameras on the door. But what was stopping him? He didn’t need doors or windows. He made them. I was a sitting duck.

I was evaluated day after day, to see if my story changed and it didn’t. The black skeleton man with the brightly primary colored clothes and eyes with terrible, horrible stinging strings was a constant. The world he came from was a constant. And one day he would take me again while no one was looking. My wounds might’ve healed, but they were much deeper than before, leaving scars, trailing everywhere.

I had to get some sleep or they would try to drug me again. I refused sedation. I needed to be more than fuzzy and semi-alert was enough for me. More often than not, I would take naps in the “playroom” since I was deemed sane enough and not at risk to hurt myself. I didn’t think I could ever sleep soundly ever again. Yes. Yes. It was better to wait the night out. Better to-

Oh fuck no. The room brightened from the familiar unnatural glare I knew so well.

**{did you mi---ss me, puppet?}** I huddled in the corner, as far away from him as I possibly could get.

He would just appear every few nights, watching me, talking to me, taking some perverse pleasure out of telling me how he killed everyone in his latest timeline purge down to the tiniest detail. This night would be different. Tonight I would ignore him. No more. I turned my back to his voice.

**{o----h? you’re not going to sa----ay anything?}**

I heard the light drop of fabric on tile and the shuffle of his slippers. Don’t turn around. Don’t react. He’s not going to do anything and if he does, play dead. Cables wrapped loosely around my body yet again. Here we go. I was going to be dragged back into the godforsaken hell hole of the Anti-Void, but no. He was _here_ , in this world.

**{patience, do no----ot try me.}**

He flipped my body around, manipulating it easily with his strings.

**{you se----e, you can’t hide wha----t your soul’s reacti---ons are. you’re just a sca---red little girl.}** He gripped my chin almost hesitantly with his hand.

“Get your fucking hand off of me.” I growled. So much for my plan.

**{finally. so---me more spirit to BREAK.}**           

“Put. Me. Down.” I said forcefully and he looked surprised.

**{NO.}**

“Then get this over with. _Dust me already!_ ”

**{if i do tha---t, would you came _back?_ } **he whispered.

“Didn’t your mother tell you not to play with your food?” I shouted nastily.

**{i do wha---tever the hell i want and tha---t includes YOU.}**

He loomed over me. If I could just- Ah! Got it!

“No!” The awkward slap across his face didn’t hurt either of us, the momentum was too weak, but he still flinched. His eyes disappeared into the red voids of the inside of his skull.

**{i betcha you’re go---nna wish you never di---d that.** **}**

My breathing quickened as he unhinged his jaw, revealing not just one tongue, but several. Then, he stopped. My hand jerked forward.

**{wha---t happens, when i bi---te your finger off?}**

His sharp incisor scraped my pinky, drawing Determination.

“Do it. I’m not scared of you.” I gritted my teeth waiting for the immense pain. His tongues just wrapped around my entire hand.

**{then why are yo---u trembling?}**

“Anticipation. You could, but you’re not.”

**{you’re no---t fighting me.}** He sounded disappointed.

“How the fuck do you think I can fight you? I have no fucking way.” I told him. “I have nothing, but the drive to do something about you.”

**{wh---at will you do?}** he semi-purred.

“I told you what I’m going to do and I won’t stop until I’m dead for good, Erro- Sans.” I corrected myself.

The cables tightened, slicing through my skin again and his growls were distorted. His tongues withdrew and he looked at me with pure rage. Hot blinding pain flooded my hand and I screamed as he bit off the first joint of my pinky, somehow crunching through the bone oh so painfully. His tongues lapped at the pouring Determination, jarring the gleaming bone left behind. My screams were not unheard and his face contorted to the smug grin, he knew someone was on their way as he spat out the bloody, useless joint of my finger.

**{thi---s will be interesting. goodbye, my little _puppet._ see you ne---xt time.} ** I was aware of him closing the portal, but that didn’t matter to me.

“Help! Please!” I screamed. “Please…” I whimpered as the door swung open again, holding my finger and trembling.

They scooped me up, placed me on a gurney and wrapped my finger up in a bag. Then, my vision faded as I blacked out.

I woke up to see Dr. Bower and a monster nearby, one with a Kind soul. She was a cow, her short fur a rich red as she watched me stir. My left hand felt heavy.

“Don’t move your hand, Miss Patience.” she told me.

“It took quite a while to reconstruct the bone, how did you sever it? No one came in and there were no sharp objects in your room.” Dr. Bower asked.

“He came in my room. I _told_ you, he doesn’t need a door. He doesn’t need anything to follow me!” I yelled at her. “That son of a bitch  _bit off my finger!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ....too much?


	3. Goodnight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep sounds wonderful, doesn't it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I really have to warn everyone about the violence in this story? Yes? Fine. Expect it. Like, all the time. >.

“And so that is how you severed your finger?” Dr. Griarre, my now phycologist asked.

“How many fucking times do I have to tell you?! You _know_ I don’t have anything to do this! You _know_ I didn’t want this to happen! So go ahead and put me in the fucking box!” I crossed my arms as best as I could.

“It’s not that difficult to tell the truth, Patience.” he said in a warning tone.

“It. Was. Physically. Impossible. I might be trying to re-establish my magic, but I can’t teleport. I know, because I tried and I would be gone if I could.” I grinned with a sick sweet smile back at him. “I would get the hell away from here, because he won’t know where I am, but no. You _insist_ on keeping me here, where _this,_ ” I held up my hand and bandaged pinky. “Is going to happen again and again!”

“I’m going to prescribe some sleeping medicine and we will make sure you take it. You need to stop staying up at night and these nightmares you keep having will go away.” He said quietly.

“That doesn’t explain my finger. I’m not taking it. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going back to the playroom, Quack. It’s time for my day nap.” I stormed out before anyone could stop me. Not that they could. My Patience magic swirled around me like a shield, throwing or pushing anyone who came too close. I had no doubt I could walk out like that, but I had nowhere to go, no money for food or clothes, I lived in hospital gowns and scrubs. I could steal easily… I found myself walking to Dr. Bower’s office. She was in at this time. She looked up when I opened the door.

“Can I help you, Patience?” she asked.

“Oh, I dunno. Maybe you could give me a better phycologist, maybe one who _isn’t_ prejudiced.” I smiled, signaling I was annoyed.

“You know I can’t get a monster phycologist.” She said calmly.

“Oh, I know, but the fact that he’s not keeping an open mind about my little rants about other universes and my little PTSD friend that keeps returning at night. He keeps trying to get me to tell him where I hid the knife. He threatened a vaginal check.” I snorted.

“Would you be willing?”

“Ha! I already let another nurse do it. He still doesn’t believe me. I mean, I know you don’t believe me after he didn’t show up for like a week at night, but at least you know I couldn’t have done this.” I said, holding up my hand.

“No. You couldn’t have done that. You’ve shown me you are cognitively present. I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks, now I’m going to take my nap.”

“You need to sleep regularly.” Dr. Bower hesitated.

“Don’t I?” I asked. “He’s not going to get to me where there’s too many people to handle.” I yawned.

“At night would be preferable.” She insisted.

“Be glad I know when to sleep and that I am, but at night, when I’m alone, you don’t know what I have to go through. It’s not the dark that scares me. It’s the white.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

I rubbed my eyes. I knew there were dark circles and I looked like the walking dead, but anything was better than sleeping meds. I curled up on my favorite chair in the middle of the room and uneasily drifted into blackness.

“Here?” A familiar voice asked. My eyes fluttered open.

“Yes. Patience, you have a visitor!” I couldn’t believe my eyes!

“Century!” I threw myself at him. “How’s Yellow? Can you get me out? He’s still here. I can’t get out. Please.” I asked.

“Hold on, love. I only came to check on ya. Yellow’s doing fine. You look like you’re doing alright too. Listen, I can get you out, but would you really like that? You’re doing your job here.” he asked softly.

“I-I dunno.” I started to sob, tears rolling down my face.

“Come now, you’re more Determined than this. Put it to good use.”

“I-I know.”

“Your nerves are shot. Go to sleep, I won’t leave until I have to.” he was treating me gently.

I opened my eyes to my room, panting.

**{th---at was some dream ya had.}**

I nearly screamed, but he wrapped a cable around my mouth.

**{aw, you didn’t no---tice the sleep meds in your lu---nch? heh, you’re _really_ out of it.}**     

He let me go.

“Yeah, well, you don’t help.” I angrily wiped my tears off my face.

**{i’m not the o---ne crying out for pe---ople. do i give you _nightmares_?}** he asked, twisting his voice and smiled.

“No! I just remembered someone. Fucking go away!” I steamed.

**{are you ge---tting tired of being la---beled insane, puppet?}**

“I’m getting tired of you being labeled as a figment of my imagination. I’m getting tired of them not believing you fucking bit my finger off and most of all, I’m tired of _you_.” I spat at him, but the tears started to flow in my desperation again. “Stop toying with me! Just get it over with and _dust me!_ ”

**{then aren’t we a---nxious? ok, pu----ppet, i’ll do my best.}** Cables wrapped around my neck as he stared into my face until I lost most consciousness. I was aware I was cut off from oxygen. I was aware of the bruising he would leave, but why was he going with a painfully simple way to kill? I felt myself rise and his gaze as I shattered.

_No. It’s too early to end like this. Patience! Stay Determined!_

My eyes flew open as I gasped as if I had been drowning. My neck ached and he just watched me.

**{see, oddly en---ough, you don’t wa---nt to dust. you won’t let me ha---ve that satisfaction, will you?}** he laughed.

“You bastard.” I croaked and got up. He flinched, so I kept moving closer and closer. “I am going to fix you and fix you good. You see this?” I asked, holding up my soul which had stayed outside my body. “You can have it. It’s all yours.” He hesitated. “ _Take the damn thing!”_ I shouted and he did, confused. I shivered, feeling the want of control.

**{worst ide---a you’ve ever had.}** he sneered, then swallowed my soul. I twitched feeling like something should happen, but now my Determination wouldn’t let it. He frowned, noticing no change in me or my soul as it floated down and out from under his ribcage.

“Having fun? Do that again, I kinda liked it.” I taunted. He growled and reached for my neck, pulling me into the Anti-Void.

**{since you say yo----ur soul is mine, i think i wi----ll have a little _fun_ , puppet.}**

I yelped, but didn’t have any protests this time. I had steeled myself for it. There would be no denying his existence now. Maybe I could get him to tire himself out so I could even search for his soul. Maybe if they believed me, I could get them to give me something to restrain him with. Maybe-

**{don’t get comfortable.}** He laughed.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... just how much of this was a dream?


	4. Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error tries to mess with Patience

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a lot less violent than the last chapters!  
> So sorry I haven't been posting regularly, but life gets in the way! Let's just say "that asshole friend" of mine takes a lot of my time now... but in a good way! I've been squirreling away some future chapters for you guys!

“So, this is your idea of _fun_?” I growled, feeling slightly dizzy from being upside-down.

**{i just wa---nna see how much trouble i can ge---t ya in, but if i give you _visible_ inju----ries… it won’t be any fu---n.} ** he smiled sharply.

How did he know what I wanted? The binding wires around my soul tightened, and I cried out. That _pain!_ Every cell in my body screamed in agony as if being crushed, strangled and thrashed at the same time.

**{it was a sha---me i didn’t think to put a kni---fe in your room to make _everyone_ question you, bu----t our _stupid_ little wri----ter didn’t THINK OF IT THEN!}** I flinched as he shouted into the Anti-Void. Oh god, here’s the insanity coming out. I couldn’t think with all the blood pooling to my head.

“Wh-why don’t you leave the “writer” alone, Sans.” I struggled to say.

**{just beca---use i am a “sans,” doesn’t mean tha---t’s my name, pu---ppet.}** He was seething within himself and trying to hold back as his eye flashed yellow, blue and black. **{and the wri---ter… heh, let’s just say i got ‘em wra---pped around my finger. du---nno what they’re gonna write, but wha---tever it is, it’s gonna happen.}** he laughed. I fidgeted.

“Can you at least turn me right-side up?” I grumbled. Surprisingly, he did. “… you know… you don’t have to be like this to me. You _could_ be nicer and get what you want easier that way.” I told him.

**{ye----ah? do you _know_ what i wa---nt?}** he sneered at me, but seemed less threatening than before.

“Me?” I asked.

**{ _revenge_. there’s o---nly one of me. that me----ans i’m the end of my on----ly timeline and it’s _dead forever._ why do----es everyone else deserve a ha----ppy ending with or witho---ut you? they’re only _dirty glitches._ i’m do----ing the multiverse a favor, it do----esn’t need this many timelines.} **

“But you don’t need to do any of that. You could let it go and be happy if you tried.” I insisted. He turned away, his eyes disappearing.

**{how could i be happy?}** he asked quietly, tightening his fists. His cables tightened around my soul again and I screamed, suffering in torment of that red hot torture that broke my soul again.

_It’s not the end! Patience! Stay Determined!_

_There’s much more to do! Patience! Stay Determined!_

_You can help him!_ _Patience! Stay Determined!_

_Patience! You have to stay Determined!_

_Don’t Give Up…_

_“Patience!”_

My eyes fluttered open.

“Where in hell’s name have you been?!?!”

“Stop. Step aside. Can’t you see she’s unresponsive? Something must have happened. Even you can’t deny the facts. She can’t just disappear.” That was Dr. Bower. And my discriminative phycologist. Oh, like hell I’d answer to you, Griarre. He froze when he got too close to me, his soul projected in a blue mode and I flung him back into a wall. However, I couldn’t move for a few minutes.

“YOU FUCKER! I DON’T EVEN WANNA HEAR IT! I JUST DIED ABOUT TEN TIMES AND YOU _STILL_ CAN’T BELIEVE ME?!?!?” I shouted, finding the strength to move out of anger.

“Patience, put him down.” Dr. Bower said calmly.

“And why should I?” I asked angrily.

“I don’t think he’ll want to work with you anymore. You’ve gotten your point across.” She responded, and sighed. I looked at him sniveling and cowering as much as he could with the induced gravity, his muscles shaking.

“People like you make me sick.” I spat at him, but letting him go. He got out as fast as he could.  Dr. Bower helped me stand until my feet were steady again and we walked to her office. “I’m not in trouble?” I asked.

“No, I’m just glad you’re alright. You gave us a scare, leaving like that.” She told me.

“I didn’t mean to… I was dragged.” I told her. She opened her office door and we sat down.

“I don’t think we need another phycologist for you. I’m getting a few scientists who are well acquainted with monster physiology and magic. I probably don’t have to say this to you, but in general I have to warn the population to begin with, they’re most likely going to be monsters.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just make sure they know their stuff about time and space and the multiverse. That’ll spark their attention if you mention it.” I said. Dr. Bower looked at me, trying to figure out if I was being sarcastic or not. “I mean it. Give me a sheet of paper and a pencil and I’ll prove it. Fax them some astrophysics that I hand wrote, I don’t care, just _do_ something, _please_. I don’t know how long I have here, because one day, I’m going to disappear for good and that’s because I’m dead. Not to sound crazy, but I’m in the best and the worst spot. He put me in this universe and I ended up here. I can’t run away, but I can do my job and that’s fix him. I need to put away my fears and fight for this, otherwise… I can’t be Determined enough. This sucks.” I sighed.

“I agree.” Dr. Bower sighed with me.

“One more thing… if you come across Sans the skeleton, he might be a good scientist, he might be a lazy lump of bone, but if you have any sense, don’t let him get wind of me, because, not that I have anything against him, but he’s not going to live through this if he comes. He’ll be used as a torture device. I care about what happens if he’s around.” I told her.

“I’ll keep that in mind as well.” She shuffled a few papers.

“ _Please_ listen to me.” I pleaded and she looked up, smiling at me and nodded and I left, leaving her to her papers. She looked awkward, trying to figure out her words, like when she gave a grim diagnosis. I really hoped she would listen.  

**{you kn---ow that’s exactly who she go----t.}** I jumped a mile high. He didn’t appear until night. What changed this time?

“She’d respect- me….” I turned around to find nothing. “Stop toying with me! I know you’re watching! You always keep an eye on me!”

**{that’s so---cket.}** he said quietly. I smiled. I knew how to mess with him now. I was gaining the information I needed. He couldn’t put me down. I just had to bide my time and think, for the perfect moment.

“Dr. Bower?” I poked my head back in brightly and she gave me a look, sensing something off about me. “You wouldn’t mind if I took one of the keyboards up to my room? I’ve been getting bored at night when they lock up.”

“Since it’s been proven you couldn’t have caused any injury to yourself, I suppose.” She frowned and looked away. “Patience, it’s been hard enough asking for scientists who were familiar with magic and monster physiology and there was a limited amount of monsters who are intimately familiar as scientists… I couldn’t ask anyone to uproot from where they are, but one agreed because he has a unique ability that you mentioned…”

“You already got him, didn’t you? Before I came back. How long was I gone?” I asked, my voice breaking.

“About a week. We were preparing for this too, I’m sorry, but he was the only one who’s answered. He said something about it being an easy assignment, since it was just observing you and your story…”

“You just gave a death sentence to an innocent monster!”

“I’ve heard he is skilled when he wants to be. I wanted you to feel safe around him and that he is safe.” Dr. Bower pleaded with me. “It’s no one or him, I can’t get anyone! Do you know how hard I tried?” I watched her face. This was something new. Concern? No, there was a memory behind that emotion. A tragic memory, the churning of her soul confirmed it. “You’re not easy.” she sank down in her chair, her arms holding up her head on her desk. “You told me you wouldn’t be, but I’m doing my damnedest, even though everything we do try seems to hurt you more. Griarre, the playroom, even your room, you’ve been isolated like some crazy loon, but there isn’t much I can do about that. I can’t believe some of your story still. Don’t take that the wrong way, I just have a hard time with some of it, like the universe hopping or your theory on a multiverse. It can’t be proven, so it _is_ just a theory right now. I’m sorry for all this, I really am, but I’m doing all I can for you. Give this a chance, please, Patience.”

“If he’s dusted, that’s on your head. You brought him here and I don’t know how I’m going to deal with him.” I swallowed my emotions. Sans. I couldn’t get wrapped up with him. I had one too many already and that temptation would be hard to resist. To just melt into those comforting strong arms of his and bury my head in his hoodie, would be abandoning my mission and I couldn’t do that. That caused a sharp ache in my chest. “I need to go.” I said in an unsteady voice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. That's a hit straight to the soul...


	5. The Meeting Of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience meets the Sans of the world she landed in!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... heh, Updates, what are those again? Sorry those who keep watch of this or these stories... y'all are twisted mf'ers (I watch how many people read these, but I love you guys anyway!)  
> News! I have actually taken up a semi normal schedule for updates! I will try to update AT LEAST once a month! There may or may not be more than one though! Thanks for staying!  
> ~Cyan_Soul :p <3

Today was the day. Sans was supposed to meet me in the playroom and that was the only place I felt comfortable enough to sleep. I looked at myself him the mirror in my bathroom. I had lost weight, my cheeks were thin and there were dark rings around my eyes from little sleep. Not only did I sound crazy, I looked like I was stressed and that brought on this insanity.

**{you don’t re----ally think he’s act----ually going to believe you, do y---ou?}**

He watched my every move, only showing himself at night. His obsession with me was stifling now, because he would whisper in my ear at all times, trying to get me to complain about him doing so or make me snap back. So, I took a deep breath and ignored him. The playroom became the safe room, because he never did anything while I was there and I hurried there reluctantly. I curled up in my favorite chair and drifted to my uneasy sleep. I jumped when a large form sat in another chair next to me. Not even the children came over to bother me anymore, because I told them I was nocturnal and explained it.

“Go away.” I sighed.

“you would say that.” his familiar voice rumbled softly.

“Didn’t you have enough trouble getting out of the underground? Go _away_.” There was a little chittering behind me and he said something I couldn’t quite understand.

“sorry ‘bout messing up your sleep schedule. you wanna meet later when you’re not sleeping?” he asked apologetically.

“No. Don’t ever step foot in this hospital ever again.” I told him. I heard more chittering.

“no, not now, we shouldn’t-” I felt a small nudge, a curious nudge. “comic!” I looked up to see a blur of white rush back into his arms. It chittered back at him and he calmed it by running his hands over it’s animal like vertebrae back. “sorry, she’s a lot more adventurous than most.” It really was him. Blue hoodie, black shorts, white shirt, even pink slippers. On his lap was a cat-like bony creature with a familiar looking skull. I realized it was a little-

“Gaster blaster?” I shrunk. Sans’s eye sockets widened.

“so, you do know a thing or two about me. not many people do.” He chuckled. I turned over again.

“I’m not going to ask you again. Leave.”

“why so insistent?”

“If you stay, you’ll be dusted.”

“risk of the job.” I could hear him shrug in the seat. I ignored him and his little cat gaster blaster poked at me again.

“Cut that out!” It jumped right back into Sans’s arms. “I don’t know why you go through the trouble of making a non-sentient being just to try and calm me down like it’s a service pet or _something_.” I spat and it hissed at me in response, chattering softly, but angrily at Sans.

“yeah, i know, but maybe she doesn’t.” I heard him talk to it softly. It sounded less angry after he said that and he looked thoughtful as it whispered in almost English to him. “comic isn’t a service animal. she’s a part of me. she’s a soul searcher, all monsters have ‘em.” It purred in response and stretched around his neck, nuzzling him. “woulda thought you’d notice by now, so here’s the deal.” Sans paused, seeing the curiosity in my face. “i’ll tell ya everything you wanna know about them and you tell me your story on how ya got here, no matter what happened, exactly how it was. i’ll be out of your hair before you know it and when we’re done, i won’t come back if you don’t want me to.”  

“It’s not worth it.” I turned away from him again.

“well, i’m here whether you like it or not and you’re not getting me out until i get that story.” He said. I knew he was patient. He would stay for months, maybe even years if he wanted to. “so, i’m going to start my end of the deal. when monsters are born, a small piece of their soul detaches and becomes their searcher. searchers can take all types of forms and they choose before a monster goes through their first heat. tells ya a little about us as a person, but since you know a bit about me, heh, you know what comic is. she’s not just a gaster blaster.” Sans said quietly.

“She’s a dragon. Easy to mistake her for a cat.” I said.

“yeah.”

“You’re going to stay whether I like it or not, whether I want you to or not. There won’t be ‘tell me your story and leave.’ It’s a lot more complicated than that. I can’t get attached to you, Sans and you can’t get attached to me. If you want to hear it… send someone else.” I told him.

“there is no one else, so, how ‘bout this; i’ll leave ya alone. we don’t have to talk, but i’ll leave this to pick up later.”  He reached over me and dropped something in front of me. “patience, all i want to do is help. if you’ve seen my blasters… i hope it was because i trusted you in another timeline. my point is, you know i’m capable of a lot.” I didn’t respond and I heard him get up. I buried my head in my arms and the back of the chair. I couldn’t let anyone see I had been hiding tears. I jumped again when the full weight of a four claws scrabbled over to my ear.

“he’s not sure of you. he’s very alarmed.” The voice was light and female. Gently she pushed off me and they were gone.

“I know.” I said softly to myself and cried silently. Unlike usual, the hot tears didn’t make anything better. I eventually looked to see what he dropped in front of me. It was an old tape recorder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I may or may not have made a world that resembles the Golden Compass... if you have not read it... FOR GODS SAKE READ IT FOR THE CONTENT IT'S A GOOD SERIES!!! If you have... and this has not become one of the MANY AU's I claim it in the name of Cyan Soul!  
> *Shakes fist like a dork


	6. Light Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a listen of what Sans and Comic recorded...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew... Happy Thanksgiving to all those who celebrate it! Thank you for a wonderful month! Hopefully as a holiday present I'll be posting two chapters of each respective story of mine next month! Woo hoo!

**{whatcha g---ot there?}**

“Dr. Bower, can I have head phones?” I asked her in her office. I didn’t need Error’s commentary.

“Why would you want head phones?” she asked.

“Well, I don’t want to keep anyone up in the other rooms at night. The keyboard has a place for them, so…” I trailed off.

“Sure, but I only have these.” She held out a string of rubber wires. I was confused until I realized they had tiny speakers that were supposed to go into your ear.

“That’ll work, thanks!” I smiled for real this time and she gave me a concerned look. Outside her office, I put them in my ears and looked at the tape that had been in the side pocket of the small, but bulky recorder. In big letters it read:

empty tape

The one I was most interested in was the one inside the recorder. He must’ve forgot it was in the recorder, because I had to rewind it. This one read:

the six souls

I hurried to my room to listen in private. On the way, I clicked the jack into the recorder and hit the play button when I made it to my bed. I noticed Error was silent, usually he’d be taunting me about now, because I was alone. A soft sigh emanated into the speakers.

_“soul one. there have been massive amounts of resets. i’m not sure how, but we’ve managed to remember a few. maybe it’s a curse of the time loop we’re in, i don’t know, but with the advice from dr. alphys and her searcher from another timeline, we’ve found we can change them. we can stop them from resetting. but only if we stopped the human, virtue, or vira as she likes to be called, from reaching the king. she knows everything about the hundreds of resets. i feel… sorry for her. i don’t want to stop her from trying to leave, so we’ve made stasis chambers for her and the amount of humans we need to break the barrier. i… don’t know if they’ll work. we can only hope for the best. vira had told me to take my time, but there isn’t any more time to take. i shouldn’t be surprised, after all, her soul is light blue, like mine.”_ There was a brief pause. _“she’s not brave, far from it, but even as young as she is, she speaks in sense and wisdom for such a small child. i-”_ sans took in a deep breath. _“i would take her in if i could. she’s a bright little spark in such a dull world.”_ I heard the emotion in his voice and a sound of bones clacking against one another as well as a soft hush. _“but i can’t. asgore will kill her again and again. we don’t know what would happen if- if the unthinkable happened: a monster harboring a human. it’s a shame. a waste of life. i wonder how her family feels. she writes letters and draws pictures to them all the time and gives them to me since i have a mailbox. they always seem to be untouched by the resets. the last meaningful conversation i had with her before she was contained, is recorded by an echo flower.”_ There was another pause, then dripping water filled the background.

_“you know you can talk to me at any time about these resets, right? i’m sure not all of them have been too fun for ya.”_

_“They’re alright. It’s kinda like a game now. Every time everything resets, I spend more time trying to help everyone and it doesn’t seem so bad anymore. Everyone is so nice, even if we’re all stuck down here.”_

_“we’re trying. it’s tough, but i’m sure you know.”_

_“Sans?”_

_“hmm?”_

_“What’s your wish?”_

_“y’know, i don’t know what i want. leaving would be nice and all, but really, what’s gonna happen? it’s not like the world remembered we were down here.”_

_"Well, I want to see the stars again… with my Mom and Dad…”_

_“hey, kiddo, don’t cry. stars and family are great things to wish for.”_

_“Hee hee! Comic that tickles!”_

_“heh. that a girl, chin up. we’re gonna do our best to see ya get home. i promise- oof!”_

_“Thank you so much! Watch out Mom and Dad, I’m coming home!”_

I clicked the stop button. By now, hot streams flooded down my face, because I knew this girl never got to see her parents ever again.

**{whate----ver’s on that thing rea----lly did a nu----mber to ya.}** he laughed.

“SHUT UP! JUST FUCKING GO AWAY!” I yelled then screamed into my pillow. I took a deep breath and smiled. “You just don’t get it, do you? Lives don’t matter to you, do they? Just ‘glitches in the matrix,’ right? There’s hundreds of thousands of billions of millions and trillions of lives and you don’t stop to think just once to leave them be. To let them live.”

**{ma---ybe you didn’t thi----nk on how they end.}** He told me back nastily.

“Maybe I have! You don’t have the fucking right to kill off people and erase the timeline!”

**{oh you’re ri---ch! thinking i ha---ve a choice! i do---n’t have ti---me ta----king care of a---ll the fuck ups in eve----ry f----ucking UNIVERSE!}**

“YES YOU DO, YOU HIPPOCRATIC, SADISTIC PIECE OF SHIT! JUST BECAUSE YOU DON’T THINK YOU CAN BE HAPPY DOESN’T MEAN YOU KILL OFF COUNTLESS TIMELINES! WHERE THE FUCK HAS THAT GOTTEN YOU?!?!?!” I screamed at him.

**{…it’s ke---pt me alive…}** he was quiet. I couldn’t get a read on his emotions, which usually overflowed and stank of oppressiveness and control. Now was the perfect time to drive this into him. 

“Sans?” No answer. “Fine. Error?” 

**{yes, pu---ppet?}** His voice purred.

“What would you say if a child asked you why you did this?” I asked.

There was no response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. I wonder what Error's thinking...


	7. The Rest Of The Rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's more on that recorder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some music!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mw_f8bodSkc

_“soul two. i tried not to get attached to the next kid, i really did. the problem was, papyrus did. with another orange bravery soul like his, it was no wonder. they like to spar with each other and pap really is getting better. heh. i can’t bring myself to tell him and forte that scarlet is a human, although i don’t know if forte is even a little suspicious that she is or not. whatever the case, they overlooked the fact she doesn’t have a searcher.”_ Sans’s voice sounded tired.

_“and to make it worse, we couldn’t get them away from each other. this would’ve pushed her to meet undyne and sterben and who knows how that would’ve turned out. y’know, considering that even papyrus doesn’t know i chose to be a dragon, sans, you shouldn’t be surprised neither of them figured it out yet.”_ The light voice of Comic spoke into the recorder.

_“i know, you’re right, like always.”_ Sans chuckled softly, but sadly. _“but scarlet, like most bravery souls, is also determined. i told her how to get out and what would happen. we would just put her to sleep until more people fell down here.”_ The recorder gave a good pause. _“would you like to say anything before? for your family?”_ I could hear Sans swallow hard in guilt.

_“I-I don’t really know what to say. I, uh, kinda miss you guys, even though it’s kinda been a week. I wish I could tell you where I am and I’m safe, so, yeah. I’m sorry I fell, but I met two cool skeleton dudes and their… uh, pets?”_

_“sans, turn the machine on.”_ Comic demanded. Sans laughed.

_“you crack me up kid. guess we never really told ya, huh?”_

_“Is that just because I accidentally put a crack in Papyrus’s arm?”_ I heard her groan and Sans laughed harder.

_“naw. don’t worry that healed up pretty good. they’re called soul searchers and they’re kinda important. everyone here has ‘em. i’ll tell ya more when you wake up.”_

_“Tell, Papyrus I’ll see him around!”_

_“nah, you’re going on a vacation to dreamland.”_

_“soul three. mason, an integrity soul, made his way out of the ruins. he found it kinda creepy that i followed him everywhere. i caught him tap dancing once in those sharp shoes of his. i could really see that was his passion, but once i came out and complimented him on it, he looked too embarrassed about it and told me ‘kindly’ to basically fuck off. i told him, if it weren’t for a promise i made years ago, i wouldn’t be watching him and i wouldn’t care what happened to him. i tried to tell him while he was alone to come with me to explain everything, but the kid either didn’t trust me or believe me. i honestly don’t blame him. when dealing with a timeloop, logic can really go out the window. while dealing with me or even pap, well, we look like death decided to have a party. he ended up resetting once and noticed that only me and comic really had an idea of what happened. he still didn’t want to believe us, but loosened up, especially once i told him it wasn’t personal. well, anyway, the ungrateful little shit didn’t even want to talk into this thing, so i bid you adieu.”_

_“soul four. jeez, this kid got on my nerves, but if i didn’t have a lot of patience… well, let’s just say i wouldn’t be too happy. still, something good came out of being questioned about_ every _little thing. seriously, you don’t stop with the why’s, do ya, henry? heh, heh, heh. well anyways, he has a perseverance soul, so i’m not really surprised.”_

_“Why?”_

_“kid, can we not do this here?”_ Sans sighed.

_“but I wanna know why!”_

_“why we aren’t surprised? kid, you just keep going at it.”_

_“Why?”_

_“really, bud? you’re gonna find out when you’re older,_ much _older at this rate. hey! cut that out!”_

_“But I wanna hold Comic!”_

_“sorry, that’s up to her and she doesn’t look like she wants you to.”_

_“sans! help!”_

_“climbing on top of my head was probably the smartest thing you could’ve done. me on the other hand…”_

_“shut up and get him strapped in!”_

_“alright, you heard the lady, bedtime.”_

_“Aww! Why?”_

_“’cause, kid. i kinda don’t wanna have to be picking up your bones.”_

_“Oh…”_

_“yeah, i’m sorry ‘bout this kid, but you’ll be up before ya know it. we’ll see ya later, huh?”_

_“Ok…”_

_“soul five.”_

_“Oh, uh, really? You want me to talk?”_

_“well, yeah, you’re actually kinda calm compared to the last three, go ahead, kathy.”_

_“Well, Sans and Comic say I have a Kindness soul?”_

_“yeah, that’s right.”_

_“It’s green, right?”_

_“yup, you’re really good with nose rubs.”_

_“comic, you don’t have a nose!”_

_“i have a snout, that’s enough!”_ the foreign female voice laughed at Sans and Comic arguing.

_“I thought you wanted me to record this?”_

_“yeah, keep going.”_

_“Well, things don’t always seem to be what they are, I guess. A flower almost killed me, a terrifying really tall goat lady tried to help me as much as she could, some pretty cool skeleton guys helped me stay warm in the snow, and another armless kid and his searcher helped me through Waterfall. By the time Sans and Comic re-met up with me, they were selling hot dogs. I left my apron and frying pan with them, but I guess they can wait. They can hold onto them, since that’s all I’m going to be doing… waiting.”_

_“hey, it’s ok, you’re just sleeping. only two more people left. that shouldn’t be too long.”_

_“How long is ‘not too long,’ Sans?”_

_“uuhhhh…”_

_“what he means is, this is the only way out. we don’t want to risk your sanity trying to find a way out.”_

_“…anyways… is there anything else you wanna say?”_

_“Well, I miss the sunlight. When everything’s a ceiling, just how far down do you go to see it again?”_

_“that’s a good question. i hope we all find the answer.”_

_“soul six. well? what do ya want from me, westley? a medal? ya made it ta the end. good job, kid.”_

_“But I didn’t make it out!”_

_“heh, i know. neither did they.”_

_“…They aren’t dead are they?”_

_“don’t get revenge all wrapped up in this, buddy. they’re sleeping, see the monitors? we put ‘em there so they'd be safe.”_

_“Oh. Ok.”_

_“so, i heard you kinda shot out undyne’s eye.”_

_“It was an accident, I swear!”_

_“i know. i was there. get in. you’re gonna go to sleep too, but not for long.”_

_“he’s going to be tough with you over that…”_

_“I deserve it…”_

_“only a true justice soul would say that. this way you have a chance. the other way… no one does, so fair’s fair. we understand that.”_

_“Well, can’t I get to the barrier?”_

_“sorry, kid, but that’s not an option. no one can get out, not even you.”_

_“Ok. So, everyone is gonna come out?”_

_“yeah, that’s the plan.”_

There was another long pause.

_“the barrier is broken, but that’s not all that broke.”_

_“sans, we did all we could.”_

_“it’s not fair. we promised, we-” click!_

It was over. The tape told me everything I needed to know. I wiped at the fresh and dried tears as new ones pricked in the corners of my eyes. They didn’t make it and he felt terrible about it. I felt terrible about it. I clicked the record button.

“I hope you didn’t mind, but I listened to the tape you left. I-I’m really sorry for what happened. Don’t think for a minute that I’m here to replace them once you listen to this…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. They didn't make it.   
> *cries*


	8. Another Skeleton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... is Patience hallucinating again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Error hadn’t talked to me today. It was only a matter of time before he came back. In the meantime, I gave the tape recorder, which I filled with my story, to Dr. Bower. It was weird everything was quiet. I was afraid he’d pop up when I would usually sleep, so I was still on edge. I started writing music, and poems. This night I heard a tentative knock on my door. I was plunking notes quietly on the keyboard and looked at the small window to see an unfamiliar skeleton peering through curiously. I sighed and waved him.

“What do you want?” I asked him.

“First of all, my name is Dr. Segoe.” _Great_. Another doctor. At least he was a monster. “You don’t know me, but you know my brother, Century.” My head snapped to attention when he mentioned Century and I looked at him curiously. He wouldn’t be lying. He couldn’t be. Was this another cruel dream I’d wake up to? I backed up to my bed as his royal blue pupil burned into my gaze. “I thought as much. You are not doing as well, are you?” he asked.

“I-I’m actually doing alright here.”

“Don’t lie to me.” he said shortly.

“N-no, really. My mission, my purpose, it’s going pretty good considering. I just can’t seem to keep the Sans of this world away from me because he’s curious. It’s going to get him killed.” I relayed.

“It’s not your thought out purpose. You do not have to do that. You are free, my dear, to do as you please. You don’t have to take this job on your shoulders… there are plenty of others working to find him.” Segoe told me.

“You don’t understand. He’s obsessed with me! It’s a perfect set up and if I dust because of this, then, so be it. It’s me or the multiverse and I choose me, not the multiverse. There’s too many innocents.” I pleaded.

“ _You_ are an innocent. I can direct someone here to keep his presence away, then you can continue living without fear.” He offered

“No! It won’t work! You don’t know him! Century does. That’s why he let me do this.” I insisted.

“I suppose you are right, but think of what you may be sacrificing.” Segoe sighed. “My presence is sure to keep him away, at least try to sleep, Patience.”

“I-I’m not sure if you’re a hallucination.” I admitted. “The last time… I dreamed Century was here.”

“An interesting fact about dreams. Have you ever seen my face before?” Segoe asked and I shook my head. “Then that is a sure fire way to know. You only dream of faces you’ve seen whether it has been mere milliseconds or you’ve known them for years. Your brain cannot generate any face it hasn’t seen before.”

“Ok.” I sighed. I could see where he was going with this. I would’ve remembered another skeleton’s face, especially one like his.

“Please, I don’t mean any harm. Let me look at your hand.” I lifted my hand to him. “No, the other.” I hesitantly lifted the hand which Error bit off my pinky for him to inspect. “Crudely done.” He sniffed. “Do I have your consent?” I nodded. “This may… hurt with an injury as old as this.”

“I’ll be ok.” I winked and he smiled warmly. He unwrapped the splint and looked at the stitching with experienced hands. His eye trained on me was my only warning. As magic started flowing through his hands, focused on the severed, shattered, but reconstructed bone, he quickly undid the stitches. I suppressed shrieks and grit my teeth as the string scratched tender skin from the inside. I could feel bone reform, the joint reattaching, the meat of the small muscle and finally feeling in the tip of my pinky. It was more than a hot fire on my finger, it felt like my finger was being stabbed for every cell that knit itself back together.

“I drew from your energy. You are fortunate you are magically charged and made of it.” Dr. Segoe lightly caressed my finger. I sucked in a breath, now noticing how sweaty I felt. “It will be sensitive for a while, but at least you have feeling in it.” Segoe sighed. “I have no choice, but to stay after that, so please rest. I will wake you before I leave.”

“O-ok. How did you get in?” I asked as I climbed into my bed.

“Simple. I am a certified healer and certainly smart enough to have already cleared collage for my Ph D in many worlds. My credentials carry weight in this universe as well. Why do you wish to stay in this situation?” he asked back as he sat in the chair by the keyboard.

“I know I can do this.” I noticed the tingling in my finger became duller.

“He did say you were Determined. I understand now. Have you been stable?”

“Yes.” I said sleepily. I could feel Segoe emitting a light pulse of calming energy.

“Has Sans said anything about your soul to you?”

“Nothing, except that I’m really Determined.” I was starting to struggle to keep my eyes open.

“That is all I wish to know. Sleep well, Patience. You are safe.” I started to drift uneasily into sleep.       

“But…” I fought the calming prospect.

“Sleep.” The presence of the pulse felt a little heavier, but did nothing.

“Error…”

“You are safe. He will not come with me here.” Segoe repeated softly as my eyes closed to darkness. Just as quickly, it seemed like he was waking me up. “Patience. I believe it is time to take my leave. I do wish you luck. My offer is still open for you.”

“My mind is made up.” I swallowed. “Thank you for letting me sleep.”

“You will need it. Remember, you do have friends in many universes and already it seems in this one. You are not alone.”

“I hope not.” I sighed. “Error, I have to take on my own. Recovering… I just feel helpless, but Dr. Bower helps a lot…” I yawned.

“Perhaps Sans as well will help.” Segoe suggested.

“No! Error will kill him first!” I exclaimed, now awake.

“Give him a chance to try, that is my suggestion. I have seen how you are with him and I did check… you don’t exist in this timeline. He does not have a soulmate, nor is he looking for one. As usual, he believes one will just fall out of the sky for him.” Segoe chuckled.

“You mean fate.” I said shortly.

“What else? You don’t give me enough credit as I’m due. He was my brother, as Century is now. I do know them well in a sense.” Segoe said sadly.

“I-I’m sorry.” I stuttered.

“There is nothing you can do. It’s in the past. Now, I must leave you. Please do give Dr. Bower my regards.” He said, standing up.

“I will.” I told him.

“Thank you for allowing me in so late. I know visiting hours are usually ones you sleep through, making it difficult. Good luck.” Dr. Segoe walked out of my door and disappeared. I had to wonder who exactly he talked to, to get in, or if anyone at all. I walked out of my room to Dr. Bower’s offer, feeling a little refreshed and in a better mood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, that is a true fact about dreams. Your brain can't generate a face you haven't see before in your dreams.


	9. Exactly What Was Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and Comic come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready for the rush? 'Cause I am!

“i know you told me not to come back, but, heh, here i am. i know you’re not sleeping, patience. you saw me coming.”

I curled up tighter, away from him. I still didn’t want him involved, but there was a little voice in me that wanted to believe Error was going to leave me alone, like he had for two week straight. Sleep had been easier to come by. I felt less on edge, but still alert and eating human food became easier. All in all, I was less stressed. There was only him now. Last week was hell, but a little better since Error wasn’t trying to comment on my everyday life and this week… well, a lot better, that was, until Sans paid me another visit.

“Get the hell away from me.” I growled.

“you’ve been through so much, patience.” Comic whispered.

“so many universes, so many troubles and through it all, you still sound like you care.” Sans said softly.

“I told you my fucking story, now go away. You’re done.” I said angrily.

“it’s exactly how you said. i can’t just walk away from this. what did you leave out?” Sans asked.

“I said, LEAVE ME ALONE!” I felt my magic gather and push at his body and soul, sending both him and the chair he was in to the far side of the room and Comic squeaked after him. The entire room watched this in silence and shrunk away either out or against the walls, inching their way towards the door. I stood up and walked slowly towards him, stopping six feet away. “This is exactly what I didn’t want. Don’t you get it? I’m going to _die_. I died hundreds of times now! Yeah, I care! That’s why… that’s why… y-you can’t….” I started sobbing and ran out, cutting the thread of magic subjecting itself on him. He was genuinely surprised. No doubt was left whether I was lying or not. He now knew almost everything… the only thing I left out, being we were soulmates. Despite Dr. Segoe asking me to come to terms to live my life and drive Error away for good, I couldn’t sit by and wait. One to sacrifice, uncountable lives saved. To me, that was how it was going to be, that was going to be my-

“stop.” arms huddled around me, holding me. Comfort, soft, blue. He had stopped me from running through the hallways blindly. I pushed away after that millisecond of security. “i know we’re at least friends!” he called after my fleeting feet. I wiped my sniveling, leaking face on my arm, trying to clear my vision better. He was never going to understand. I wasn’t going to stay, not forever. I was probably going to be thrown into yet another universe before I was killed. I would never find my way back here again and he would just become one of my many mistakes, waiting for me to come back. I couldn’t leave him like that. He was already depressed as it was about his huge failure. It had to weigh on him like the world. He knew them all pretty good too. His heart was his fatal flaw. A part of me told me he still had the strength to keep going, even if I left him like the others.

“hey! please! we’re sorry about this, just as sorry you are about our past. we know why you’re afraid, we really want to help you!” Comic whizzed through the air on wings I didn’t even know she had. I stopped and she touched down lightly in front of me. On closer inspection, her wings were bones that neatly folded as her ribcage and bright blue magic became what was supposed to be the leathery skin that held her in the air.

“You haven’t met _him_. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” I sniffled and walked angrily past her.

“no, but i am a part of him. i know a lot of the dark thoughts that this version of us has. they’ve gone through our heads, we just don’t act on them because we don’t need to or want to. please let us help you.” she pleaded with me. I stopped, back turned to her and took a deep breath.

“You’re wasting your breath. Comic, I don’t want you guys getting hurt. You’ll die with me and I’d rather die alone and help you and Sans live. Sans is important to me, and since you’re part of Sans, so are you. Drop this. You’ll live, Papyrus will live and you’ll be happy. I was always told somehow I was something different and beautiful by him, but you can’t get in my way. You have things to do, places to discover and stars to watch. Don’t let one girl who fell from another universe get your attention like it has. The truth is, I’m nothing special and the less people I hurt, the better.”

“you know i don’t believe that.” Sans had finally caught up.

“This isn’t fate, Sans. This is my destiny. The only way you don’t get hurt is to walk away. I will leave or you will be destroyed and everything you know along with you if you stay.” I said coldly.

“then leave. you sound like you want to.” he said softly, his voice filled with sadness.

“It’s not up to me. He likes me trapped like this.” My feet shuffled away from him. This time he didn’t follow. He was not mine. I couldn’t call any of them mine anymore. Except for Error, as twisted as that was. Only someone he wanted to be close to could take him out. I was that someone.

I only felt the warm resolve burn in my chest as I closed the door to my room. Still, hot tears flowed silently down my face of what could have been and what was lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such a heartbreak...


	10. He's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *VIOLENCE AND NSFW*  
> That is your only warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I scared myself with this one.

It had been another two weeks and I felt so stressed, even though there was almost nothing to stress about. Well, there was Error, but he could’ve abandoned me about now. That was a nice thought. Well, maybe I was pent up? I did usually have a skeleton on this…

“I’m a fucking idiot doing this, but one quickie while nothing’s going on shouldn’t hurt…” I mumbled to myself in my bed. God, I was used to doing this in my room back before I fell into the underground! It just had been SO long, what was I so worried about? I shifted into a comfortable position and circled my wrist, playing with my clit silently with my fingers until it ignited sparks throughout my body. I started to gasp at every movement.

**{so thi---s is how I fi---nd you, lewdly spr---awled out on your bed aft----er my absence.}** I froze. This was what I was worried about as strings started to slither and grab onto my body. **{h---ow can you be th---at _desperate_ for _to---uch_?}**

“I didn’t- I didn’t-”

**{‘i didn’t- i didn’t-’ now who’s spee----chless, mmm, puppet?}** He mocked me. **{you’re di---sgusting, i can sm----ell you from here.}**

“L-l-let me go!” I yelled at him.

**{why sho---uld i?}** he smirked. His strings seemed to be only curling around at any sensitive, tender part of me.

“Because-” I swallowed hard. “Because it’s less work for you?” Appealing to his lazy side probably wouldn’t work, but it was the only thing I could think of.

**{i thi---nk i’d ra---ther violate you.}** He yawned, then smirked. **{th----at _would_ tell your little fri----end that you’re _mine_.} ** he laughed, suspending me in the air and ripped away all of my clothing, leaving me exposed and raw to his hungry eyes. At that moment, I didn’t feel scared. I wasn’t sad or even mad if I lost. My Determination was everything. If he killed me, I won. If I stuck around, I needed him to focus on me. 

“Then do it.” He looked surprised at my face, which had hardened in resolve. “Go on. You were always going to do it anyway.” This tactic had backfired on me before, but if I reversed the circumstances… I just hoped I could walk by the end of this. He pulled me into the Anti-Void again. I hated this place and he knew it. “Are you ever going to answer my question?” I asked. His face froze for a minute, and one of his eyes fuzzed like a TV channel with a weak signal. So, he had thought about it. It looked painful. Good.

**{i’d ki---ll them fir---st.}** He was angry. **{wh---at go----od is it, when you don’t really EXIST!?}** the voice contortion hurt my ears.

“But I do.” I said quietly and cold.

**{i _want_ you to. you don’t exist. not anymore.} ** There was the real hurt in his eyes. I had gotten something important out of him. So I didn’t exist and that was what he wanted… lyrics could be made from that. Would that shut him down like it seemed to last time for a while? My thoughts snapped when his glitchy voice snarled. **{bu---t i can still fu----ck it, whate----ver the hell yo----u are. i wi----ll make you pa----y for imitating someone i lo----ved.}** I gasped as several of his thicker cables slid to grasp and pull apart the lips of my pussy, giving him an embarrassing view, of both it and my face.

“Sans! Don’t do this!” The fear in my voice fluctuated. It was real. I could feel my magic building up around my soul, pooling for a blast of… I didn’t know what. It was just there and he knew it because he kept his distance. I couldn’t move and yet, I was dangerous.

**{shu---t the fu----ck up, bitch.}** I could sense something in him snap. He shoved a black tentacle down my throat. I didn’t see him form it, nor did I have time to register. The only thing I could do was make sure as it pushed it’s way down my throat was to make sure I swallowed it instead of letting it down my windpipe. My eyes watered in pain. He left no room to breathe and I could feel it _moving_ in my belly, jostling around what I had eaten last. **{now tha---t’s the sound i wa---nna hear, my li---ttle puppet.}** His grin widened as I continued to vocalize my discomfort with what muffled noises I could get out. I couldn’t help it, I started to struggle in his grip. It _hurt_ in a place where it shouldn’t hurt like that. He laughed and pulled it out of my mouth when my vision started to edge in red. This only brought up the human food from dinner. Disgustingly, I burped it out, vomiting what felt like a pool of acid. I shivered, from fear, from being cold. My body had slicked in sweat. He was going to draw this out, but my thoughts and the way I was reacting told me I was going to die. All the Determination in the world wouldn’t help me. I panted and curled on what I considered the ground. Wait a minute. I could move? I didn’t remember him unwinding his strings.  **{e---ven with magic, you’re so me---ssy. i wo----nder… what will happen to yo---u if i drain the deter----mination from your bo---dy?}**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> O.o Well shit.


	11. Pained Pleas NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutality then feels... damn...  
> NSFW and Violence warning!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the rest of that cliff hanger. You're welcome. (Um... I don't know what to say about this incredibly sad story now...)  
> ...

My blood boiled in fear, anger and most of all, Determination. What was I _doing_? I uncurled myself and shakily got up in defiance.

“Over my dust.” I growled at him. I was looking at a fight, but he kept his distance, smiling eerily at me.

**{afr----aid of dying, no---w aren’t we?}** he laughed. **{i thou-----ght as much. what’s this pa-----thetic attempt? are you act----ually going to try to fi----ght this ti---me?}** I hadn’t stopped growling. _Fuck_ fear, now I was just plain angry as I advanced. I didn’t ask the important questions to myself as he backed off, always out of proximity.

“What if I am? Why should you be so _scared_ of me?” I asked, enraged.

**{heh. so wha----t? nothing’s cha---nged.}** he shrugged.

“So _nothing’s_ changed?” I asked, getting angrier. “What about when you weren’t like this? Huh? You didn’t have to _destroy_. You didn’t have to _violate_. You didn’t have to _rape_!” I screamed.

**{…}** His eyes were dark and his head lowered. As he rose it up to look at me, he gave me an even wider smile. **{wha-----t else am i suppo-----sed to do with you?}** his voice crackled and I screamed again, frustrated.

“Why. Don’t. You. Get. It!?” Magical attacks flew at him, globs of Determination in the form of soupy hearts. I panted. My face felt wet. Fuck. I was crying again! Sobbing, not panting. I fell to my knees, spent.

**{there no---w. do---n’t you feel be---tter?}** he asked, mockingly right in my ear. **{beca----use I DON’T.}** I jumped when I felt his strings lift me up and started to restrict my movement once again. **{so te---ll me, pu----ppet… is this the ki---nd of _touch_ you cra----ve?} **

“No!” I quickly realized his hold was loose and I kicked him. His eyes darkened again.

**{you shouldn’t ha----ve done that.}** Error’s voice was deadly calm. Everything stood still for an endless moment. Then, it was over and he disappeared from my line of view, the stings tightened, increasing their hold on me, spreading my legs and pulling me upright. I could hear him growling behind me. Hot tears kept flowing from my face.

“Don’t do this, please…” I pleaded, but I felt him.

**{it’s to----o late for th-----at, puppet.}** he told me before immediately forcing his way into me. The first jolt was the worst.

“STOP!” I cried, but of course he didn’t. Instead, he laughed darkly and bit my shoulder, guiding himself roughly and bringing my body down on to him. He’d slam up while doing that and his teeth sinking into me was just a scratch compared to the pain I was feeling inside. I tried to writhe, but I wasn’t afforded even that luxury.

**{tha---ts it. scre----am your little he---art out. no one ca-----n hear you, but me.}** I was going limp, my muscles were burning. I had to get out.

“…I don’t want this…” I sobbed.

**{LI-I-I-I-IAR! _you're still WE-E-E-ET_!} **

_Kuh-ka-sli-rrrrip!_

I couldn’t describe what I was feeling. All I knew was red. It painted the white canvas around me.

“ _Error what have you done to me?_ ” I was dropped and abandoned. When and why, I didn’t know. I couldn’t give up though. Not while I still had a breath in me. The red around me started to shrink and I didn’t feel quite so helpless. I tried to sit up, dizzy in the pool of my own Determination which corrosively bubbled around me. Fear hit me. I couldn’t fight. I couldn’t win this way. I was in a prison. Sitting up was the least of my problems, but I tried to again anyway. I tried to curl my toes to figure out where my legs were. That was wrong. Very wrong. I felt them at two different bad angles. I couldn’t scream. I couldn’t cry. That son of a bitch not only got away with biting my finger off, but he broke my legs. I needed to get out of here. I croaked instead of yelped when the solid floor disappeared from under me and grunted when I hit another, darker floor.

“Help!” I tried to shout, but my voice was gone from screaming. What was the use? I shivered. Where ever I was, it was cold and I had nothing on. The floor felt like I was inside a poorly kept building. Poorly kept meaning, it wasn’t heated. Slowly, as my eyes adjusted to the dark, I could barely make out what looked like bars on one side of me. In the other direction was a shelf and two shapes of something I couldn’t make out. They both looked like piles. “Somebody!” My voice strained. Cold blue light blinded me for a second.

_intruder._

The light shaped itself into a menacing disk of blue, emanating from the larger pile. I was startled when I heard clicking of claws and the blue light disappeared. Whatever it was in the shadows, it was circling me.

“I’m sorry, I-”

_female. human. no threat. is hurt._

Although words weren’t said, simplified meanings were heard from complex explanations.

_soul. red. broken._  

“What are you?” I asked as loud as I could, which was barely a whisper.

_nothing._

Whatever it was huffed, sounding defeated in misery as bright white lights mournfully looked at me.

_closer?_

“Sure. Can you help me?” I asked. Its claws scrabbled closer to me, but not close enough that I saw its shape.

_pain._

“Yeah, it hurts.” I nodded.        

_where?_

“I don’t know. Not here. Far away.” I answered.

_why?_

“I don’t know why I’m here.”

_him send?_

It felt like a deep seated anger and fear when that was asked.

“No.” The animal calmed at the short word, its white pupil’s returning.

_safe._

Something warm and hard, nosed at my shoulder.

_cold?_

“Freezing.” It started sniffing me, gently poking at several different spots on my body. It paused when I flinched.

_sorry._

“Don’t touch there.” It started to growl lowly.

**_bad._ **

“Hey, cut it out!” I groaned as I swung my arms and it retreated before I swatted its form.

_pain. stop._

“No kidding…” I muttered, twinging at my own movement.

_fix. no move._

“No, wait, stop!” he hesitated and sat. “Who are you?”

_accident._

“No, don’t you have a name?” I asked.

_no more._

He sounded sad. Well, I decided it was a he.

_hurt. cold. fix._

“Um, uh, ok. I’m not sure how you’re going to fix this, but-”

_pain. trust._

“I get it, it’s going to hurt, but are you sure about this?” he shook his head.

_please?_

“Ok. What’s first?” I asked.

_warm._

His claws clicked over to me and he gently tried to drag me by biting my shoulder just as carefully. Of course, that didn’t work out too well.

“Ah! Fuck! Stop!”

_hurt._

He snorted and rolled his eyes as if he knew everything in the world.

“Yeah, it hurts. It’s tender there! What are you trying to do?” I asked. He scrabbled off for a second and dropped a fuzzy rag onto me.

_warm._

A boney tail lightly flew across my palm and flicked itself towards the larger pile.

“Is that your bed?” I asked and he nodded. I could use the warmth for sure, but my legs were still broken. “Look, I think you’re approaching this the wrong way.” he cocked his head in response. “We need to at least try to straighten out my legs first so it won’t hurt as much if you’re dragging me there. Give me a minute.” With a lot of swearing, I tried to push my legs and twist them to a semi-normal direction. He helped, by nosing them slightly, but fuck if that didn’t hurt like hell! “Ok, ok, it’s ok for now.” I panted while shivering.

_hurt. pain._

 He was worried.

“Now, if you’re going to drag me, let’s use the rag. My arms still work.” I told him. I grunted every inch and he stopped so many times, worried about me. When he finally got me over to his big pile of soft cloth, he reared on his hind legs. He was shaky on them, but sat to steady himself. His front boney claws hesitantly stroked one of my legs.

_fix._

“You can’t heal them. The bone isn’t set.” I told him. He nodded.

_fix._

He emphasized it.

“No, no, no! You can’t set them!”

_can._

“Listen, I know you’re trying to help, but- AHHHHH!” I croaked. Apparently, one of my hips was popped out of its joint and he had quickly fixed that.

_can._

He insisted. I sucked in a pained breath. While I definitely felt a little better, my legs were still obviously broken.

“Ok, if you know what you’re doing.” He huffed.

_pain._

He warned me before starting. I braced myself, but there wasn’t much I could brace against. My right thigh was definitely broken and my left fibula felt like it as being sucked in by my calf sending a steady stream of pain.

_slow._

“No, don’t do it slow!” I gritted my teeth. I must have missed his meaning because he stopped and placed his sharp claw over my chest.

_slow._

He huffed again and nestled his head gently against my head.

_safe._

I got it now. He was trying to calm me.

“I know, I get it, but um, is there a light somewhere? That might help.” I told him.

_fear._

“You know, I’ve seen a lot of things, met a lot of people. You’ve been nice to me, I have no reason to be afraid of you.” His shape shook his head again. “Please?” he huffed again and went back to my legs.

_pain._

I tried my best not to writhe at him uncurling my tight calf muscle to set my bone. A weak stream of magic fizzled in his claws and my leg didn’t feel back to normal per say, just precariously mended enough so the bone was not sucked into the muscle again.

_slow._

I panted, trying to do what he asked.

_water._

The image of a puddle came to mind. Calm and smooth. He wanted me to relax. Then he nosed my left leg gently. He looked at me expectantly.

“Ok, you want me to relax, especially my left leg.” He nodded.

_pain._

“Already?” he nodded. “Ah! FUCK!” his needle like claws dug into my leg, again trying to get the muscle to relinquish the tight grip it had on the bone to set it. It took all my concentration and lots of swearing to keep myself from trying move and my left leg relaxed.

_still._

There was bile in my mouth. I didn’t remember him moving by my head. I looked down towards my legs and they were buried under more rags from his large pile.

“How long was I out?” I asked.

_short._ _sleep._

“I’ll try.” I said softly.

_safe._

He rumbled softly and I got the feeling from him that he would fight tooth and nail to protect me already for the sole purpose that I was broken.

“What can I call you?” An image of a color flashed in my eyes. “Ok, Blue. I’ll try.” After the amount of pain I just went through, it was impossible not to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who is Blue? C'mon... You know you wanna guess... (it shall be revealed in the next chapter!)


	12. A New Universe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about Blue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick note... MAJOR FEELS INCOMING!!!

I was awoken to a light being flipped on. Blue scrambled from behind my head. He had curled and nestled his head next to mine while we were sleeping.

_hide._

More soft rags were thrown on top of me.

“Wait! Why? Blue!” I asked.

_quiet._

He looked worriedly at me and for the first time, I could see him.

_sad._

He dejectedly took my surprise as fear. His face was a gaster blaster, the rest of his body seemed almost feline and there was no mistaking the tattered blue hoodie and black shorts that clung to his body.

“Sans.” I whispered. The scrabbling of his claws stopped and he growled.

_no more._

Below his anger, I sensed a curiosity. He threw more rags over my head and I couldn’t see anything.

_quiet._

“B-b-but sir, are you s-s-s-s-sure? A-a-a-all the tests say he’s not un-un-unstable.”

“Yes, Alphys. He won’t speak to me. I’m sure he does not want his brother to see him like this either.” A low growl erupted from Sans. “Sans. I am trying to help you.” The voice sounded sincere. I heard a blast followed by a louder snarl.

“S-S-Sans! P-please stop!” His snarl turned to lower again, and it sounded like he was pacing, his claws clicking and tail sweeping.  He settled next to me, snorting in disdain. “W-w-would you like to eat? I-I-I’ll get you some food.” Not long after that, something scraped against the floor. “S-S-Sans? W-w-won’t you consider communicating w-w-with G-Gaster?”

_no more._

She sighed and I heard a plate being carefully placed on the ground. He nosed at me.

_safe._

“Ok.” I pushed the blankets away from my upper body to see him pulling apart some raw meat left for him on a plate. He tore off a small chunk and ate it, then slid the plate over to me.

_eat._

“It’s raw.”

_picky._

His blue eye came to life and I was startled when he opened his mouth and a blast came out of it. Well, he certainly cooked it.

_better?_

“It’ll work.” I picked apart the charred meat with my hands just to make sure, but it actually wasn’t too bad. Since my legs were set, they felt stronger and better mended. I loved monster food. “Thank you.”

_who red?_

He looked at me expectantly after I had finished. He had laid down and watched me eat, waiting patiently.

“Right. My name is Patience, I never told you.”

_red._

“Patience.” I told him again.

_red._

“Patience!” He shook his head and a low rumble vibrated through his chest while smoke bloomed from his nostrils.

_red._

“Don’t you dare laugh at me! It’s my name!” He flicked his tail at himself.

_blue._

Then back to me.

_red._

“Ok, I get it. Jeez.” I rolled my eyes.

_red tell blue. who red?_

“I’m a traveler. I know you a lot. You’re always very kind to me. Well, almost always.” I sighed.

_bad blue?_

“He’s not blue. He’s barely you. Can you tell me how you got this way?” I asked.

_accident._

“How?”

_i spill red. angry. he bad. attack. no more red. no more sans._

I tried to piece together from what I knew.

“You spilled something… red?” I asked.

_red._

He placed a claw on my chest.

“Determination?” He nodded. “You spilled Determination!” He nodded again. “Who was angry? You or him?” I asked. He only nodded. “Both of you?” He nodded. “Why was he bad?”

_eat red._

“He consumed Determination.” Blue nodded again. “So you both fought?” Another yes. “But something happened?”

_no more red. no more sans._

“Something happened to the Determination and you… this is what happened?” He sighed and nodded slowly. “I’m sorry.”

_yellow working._

He was assuring me. Telling me not to worry.

_red rest._

“Blue, I can’t.” I looked around for the first time. The smaller shape happened to be a few plates stacked and the shelf was a board suspended against the wall by two ropes. It looked like it had a bed on it at one time. I was about to get up when he forcefully kept me down with a claw. “Hey, stop! Let me up!

_down._

“My legs are fine!” I sighed.

**_bad._ **

“This is what I get for being a traveler. I have to live with it, do you understand? I’ll be fine.” I told him.

_broken._

“It’s so you can exist.” He looked at me and waves of sorrow, anger, fear and negativity rolled off him.

_one broken? blue no worth. blue broken. no fix. red broken. blue fix red._

“I wish, big guy, but I don’t belong here. If I did, I’d be helping fix you. My path is to stop the bad you from killing the multiverse. I have to. So listen, you’re important to me and you always will be, remember that.” He sighed in response.

_red… leave?_

“Not now. I don’t know when, but sometime.” I answered. He set his head down on a small pile of cloths and looked sad. “Hey, why did the skeleton go out?” He looked at me. “He got bonely.” He puffed smoke through his nostrils, amused. “How come skeletons need to wear coats when it gets cold?” He cocked his head. “The wind goes right through them.” I smiled as he chuckled.

_red knows blue. blue happy._

“You can’t get too attached to me, ok? When I have to leave, I might not be able to say goodbye.” I sighed.

_time gift. blue bonely._

“Thank you. I’m so sorry it has to be this way but-” his tail flicked over my mouth.

_no more shatter._

“You’re right.” I sighed and laid back.

_tell blue… family?_

I laughed sadly.

“I did have one, but that was a long time ago. I feel like… if circumstances were different, my entire family would’ve met you, but… life likes to give me problems, whole lot of them.” He nodded. “There’s not much we can do about that.” I reached out to pat his head and a low vibration came from him… he was purring? Whatever it was, it felt calming.

“S-S-Sans, I brought you- ohmygosh! Oooohmygosh!” Every time Alphys, and I now _knew_ it was Alphys, said something, she squeaked higher. “Are-are you alright? How-how did you get in there? Don’t move too quickly! H-he-he might-”

_blue like red._

He nuzzled up against me, proving his point.

“It’s ok. I’m alright! He calls me Red. My name is Patience.”

_red._

He chuckled.

“Can it you cheeky skeleton.” I told him affectionately. “I’m ok.”

“O-o-o-ok…” she looked like she was going melt from fear. “It-it’s just, I can’t g-g-get too close to him. H-h-how are you th-that cl-close?”

“I know a few tricks.” I shrugged. “Unfortunately, I don’t think I can teach them.”

“L-l-lets g-get you out of th-there.” She sighed, but Blue’s eye lit up and he growled.

“I don’t think he wants me to leave…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH NO! ALPHYS DISCOVERED A HUMAN!!!


	13. Lucky Number Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Alphys helps her out a little...but...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Holds up arms as a shield*  
> PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

“Blue, I have to try and get answers.”

_stay._

“No! Remember, I told you. I’ll be alright. I won’t go far, besides, I need clothes.” He didn’t seem happy at all, but he nosed under my arm and helped me up. I wasn’t shaky, but anything to make him feel better. Alphys’s face went full out red as she watched my body.

_come back._

I nodded.

“Do you have any clothes laying around? Preferably something you’re not attached to.” I asked,

“I-I-I think I h-have something!” she exclaimed and rushed ahead of me. She came back with a black skirt and an anime shirt plastered with _Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 2_ and a bright girl with cat ears.

“Oh, my god, real clothes! Thank you so much! I haven’t seen a t-shirt in ages!” I nearly hugged the monster naked.

“A-a-a-are you hungry?” Alphys asked.

“Blue gave me some of his food.” I tried to explain.

“B-b-but th-that was r-raw!” Alphys looked horrified.

“He cooked it and told me I was picky.” I chuckled.

“W-w-well, his name i-i-is S-S-Sans.” Alphys tried to correct me.

“He doesn’t want to be called that right now. He might respond better if you start calling him Blue. Simple things like that will make a difference, trust me. He’s feeling sensitive, agitated and vulnerable. Ask him why instead of forcing things on him.” I explained. Alphys looked thoughtful at my suggestions.

“P-P-Patience? Wh-why aren’t y-y-you afraid o-o-or s-s-surprised?” Alphys asked me.

“There is an entire multiverse out there and this is only one universe. I know a lot of you.” I sighed. “I might be human, but I’ve been in the Underground many times. I know a lot.”

“Alphys! I need-” Gaster walked in and noticed me, dropping his clipboard. There were huge cracks in his face, what looked like claw marks. He was speechless.

“Hello, Dr. Gaster. I suggest you stop making synthetic Determination.” At my saying, he started growling lowly. I saw it immediately in his system and it was beginning to take over the higher functions like a drug does.

“How do you know about that?” he asked.

“I asked Blue. That and you never seem to be able to get away from it.” I told him.

“Don’t be arrogant, human. Who is this Blue?” he asked guardedly.

“Sans. Lucky for me, he likes me. I ended up in there after some unpleasantness in a previous universe.” I told him.

“Not possible. He doesn’t communicate. He is feral.” Gaster insisted.

“You listen to me. I was tortured and my legs were broken. How in hell’s name am I standing now? You don’t want to believe me, fine. I know I’m suspicious.” I rolled my eyes.

“My dear, if you would just explain-” Gaster had started moving closer to me. I raised a hand, feeling magic take over. He and Alphys looked even more stunned as his soul rang blue.

“Don’t come near me.” The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I didn’t throw him yet, but something about him being close to me didn’t sit right. I heard blasts behind us, growls and bars rattling. “Blue, it’s ok!” I called out. “He won’t come near me!”

“ _Child_ , I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Gaster snarled.

“I’ve learned advanced forms of magic. _I_ wouldn’t do what you were thinking.” I told him lowly.

“P-p-p-p-please! S-s-stop!” Alphys shouted at us.                       

“I’m not doing much. He can move. I don’t want him near me. Thanks for the clothes, but I think I’m going to hang out over here.” I backed away towards the cell Blue was in and easily slipped through the bars, back in. I released my thread of magic and Blue grabbed me and plopped me down on his pile of rags. He curled around me and he sniffed at me as Gaster rushed to observe me in the cage.

_hurt?_

“No. I’m fine.”

_good._

“Sans, leave the human be, I need her.” Gaster demanded from a safe distance.

_mine._

Blue growled possessively, curling his boney form around me, getting ready to spring and blast him.

“I’m staying here.” I glared at Gaster.

“You must come out sometime, my dear. Do not make me resort to barbaric methods.” He growled. Alphys now joined him, looking worriedly between the three of us.

“Wh-why don’t y-y-you f-f-finish the d-d-data y-y-you needed? I-I-I can w-watch them.” She said nervously.

“No, I will personally stay here.” Gaster rebuffed her, remaining where he was. Blue stepped in front of me, looking ready to pounce if Gaster made any movements. “My dear, you must talk to me and eventually come out.” he said calmly.

“I don’t have to do anything for you.”

Hours had to have passed and no one made a move. You could hear a pin drop from the silence. Blue was in a relaxed, but ready position to jump up if Gaster so much as twitched. Every once in a while, I whispered something to Blue and he either agreed or disagreed.

“S-s-sir, th-this i-i-isn’t h-h-helping anything.” Alphys came back, finding Gaster still intently watching us.

“I believe you’re right.” he sighed and turned around. Blue started to get up.

_no comfort. boney. sorry._

He huffed apologetically. Almost the entire time he had been leaning against me, just to monitor my movements. Of course I had to move here and there, like any person.  

“It’s ok, I’m used to-” No, no, no! Not again! I screamed and I saw Gaster and Alphys return out of the corner of my eye, watching in horror. I was being dragged, Blue trying to pull me back frantically. For a moment, it felt like he was going to win the tug of war, but the other side pulled me further and I knew the other side didn’t care if I came back in pieces. He was getting bolder. Inciting fears in other around me.

_red!_

“Let go. You’ll see me again.” I strained.

_no broken!_     

“I’m going to be even more broken!” I gurgled, the stretching leading to pain. He let go, howling cut off as a window closed.

**{mu---ch better. he was ge---tting clingy.}**

“Put me the _fuck_ down!” I shouted at him. It was nice for once that I hadn’t been thinking about Error, but no, he had to ruin that too.

**{i do----n’t need to.}** he sneered.

“So now what? Huh? More psychological trauma? More raping? Torture? Push me to the edge, glitch and you’ll pay with your life.” I growled.

**{how _cu---te_. trying to a----ct like that po---or excuse? yo---u can’t even KILL, let al----one _do anything_.}**

“I can hurt you. I know you.” I said quieter.

**{you do---n’t know me.}** Cables wrapped around my throat.

“Again? Really? You’re so predicable…” I gasped. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happened... I believe now everyone may be gathering their torches and pitchforks to mob Error.


	14. Trouble Begins... Except It's Already Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home again! ...I think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of the regret...

_Patience! The future of the multiverse is in your hands! Stay Determined!_

I just wanted to go home. No more pain. No more Error. I pictured my home from when I was little, remembering one of the days I was sick. Laying on the couch, curled in a blanket, eating soup there instead of the table, my mom asking me how I was doing. I wanted to go back to that, but I had no home. My heart started beating faster.

“I’m really not sure how much she’ll want you to be here.”

“if she tells us to leave, we’ll leave.”

I opened my eyes. Something was chittering.

“shhh…” and it was hushed.

“Patience, it’s alright. You’re back.” I could hear Dr. Bower.  I shifted and wiped my wet face.

“I wanna go home!” I could feel myself break. Immediately a little form hopped up on my bed and nuzzled at me. I hugged it, not thinking.

“easy there. i can feel comic too, don’t strangle her.”

“What day is it? How long?” I asked, letting go. Comic licked at my cheeks, taking the salt off them.

“It’s been almost two weeks. We were afraid you weren’t coming back, but then you showed up a few hours ago.” Dr. Bower said quietly. Sans shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to come closer.

“Why are you here?” I asked snappily.

“i wanted to see if i could find you or if you were doing this to yourself somehow. i used to get lost in the void all the time, if you know what that is and since you know me… you might’ve figured out how to get there. i wanted you to be ok.” he was trying to be calm. I pushed Comic away.

“You can’t get attached to me and I can’t get attached to you.” I said shortly. “Please don’t make this hard.”

“listen to me, because all i’ve done was listen to you. your story is crazy, but maybe mine is too. i…” he hesitated. “…i can see your soul. it’s a stubborn one and i want to know more about you. so that’s why i asked dr. bower to tell me when you came back if you did.”

“Why not someone else? You can just as easily go anywhere else.” I asked.

“learning about other dimensions has it’s appeal.” He shrugged.

“Go away and don’t ever come back.” I told him.

“i’m just glad you’re alright.” Comic hopped down, climbed to his shoulders and they left without any protest.

“And he came all this way for that.” Dr. Bower sighed. “I’ll talk to you shortly.” She followed him out.

“Miss Patience, don’t you think that was a little harsh?” for the first time, I looked and saw the red furred cow monster looking at me with big sad eyes.

“It’s for our own good. You wouldn’t understand.” I told her.

“I understand you’re disappearing and that you’re a lot like one of us. I almost expect your searcher to come out of hiding. You have powerful magic and the beat of your soul is very strong. What I don’t understand, is why you try to keep a friend who cares about you away.” She looked so worried.

“I’m doing it because I care. It’s crazy, but…” I sighed. “Disappearing isn’t easy on me. I want you to understand. If you had a stalker who could stay hidden, who couldn’t get caught and can break through the walls of space, what would you do? Because I am doing the best I can. I don’t want anyone getting hurt because of me.” I tried to explain.

“If that really is what’s happening, wouldn’t you think you’d need all the help you can get?” she asked. Her shirt pocket started squirming and a little mouse poked out and chittered to her. “He says we’re lucky and that he wishes you had a searcher so you weren’t alone, because someone out there is still getting hurt.” She left after another minute of silence.

“Patience, I’m… I’m out of options here.” Dr. Bower returned to the room. “Clearly you’re going through a lot of pain and you have more scars than when you were last here, but I can’t send you home to get away from all of this, can I?” Dr. Bower asked. I shook my head. “You’re not even in the system. We checked a dozen times over again.”

“It’s ok.” I smiled. “I’ll be ok.” I told her. She didn’t look happy when I said that.

“We left everything alone. Any longer than a month and they would’ve taken your possessions.”

“I really don’t have that much.” I snorted and rolled my eyes.

“I know, but it counts.”

“Thank you.” I told her. “And don’t tell him this, but I was kinda happy seeing him.”

“He comes by everyday now. He and Comic would go to the playroom and teach anyone who wanted to know about monsters. I can’t deny that everyone, even the children are starting to become comfortable around Sans.” Dr. Bower relayed to me.

“He has that way of sitting down and just listening. Then if you’re not feeling good, he’ll make you laugh. Somehow he always does and then he’ll tell you you’ll make it.” The threads of the mattress sheets looked far more interesting to me as I was remembering him.

“Then you know him very well. He was talking about bringing his brother here to read to the kids. They thought it was a good idea and got excited.” Dr. Bower smiled.

“Oh no…” I groaned.

“What is it?” she asked.

“If it was any other thing I don’t want to hurt, it would be his brother Papyrus.” Could this get _any_ worse?

“I can’t stop him from doing his job here, especially if he’s doing nothing wrong. You’re going to have to understand, he’s attached to the children now too.”

“Of course he is…” I sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to see some Papyrus?


	15. Book Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's ready to meet Papyrus?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! If you guys are following only this story, then I have an announcement! I am now attempting the setup of two chapters per month at the least... and also if you want to follow Papyrus, click on the link of the book title!

“Are you going to stay there all day?” Dr. Bower asked, walking into my room.

“Yep, I’m not going down there.” I curled up in the blanket.

“But I know you don’t like being alone.” she pressured me.

“I’m not going to see them. I’ll deal with it.” I snapped back.

“Alright, if you say so.” I heard the door close. I just wanted to sleep the day away. It was bad enough Sans always did the opposite of what I wanted, but bringing Papyrus? That was a whole new can of worms. I hopped around my room, plunking notes on the keyboard here and there, humming a melody, then back to my bed, writing down something to go with it.

“Are you listening?” I asked to the empty space around me, pausing. There was no response and for once I didn’t feel the anxiety of being watched. I leaned back down to keep writing and humming, when suddenly after I thought I was safe from the skeleton brothers, my door burst open.

“FEAR NOT HUMAN! EVEN IF I LOOK FRIGHTENING, I AM ONLY HERE TO READ YOU A STORY TO MAKE YOU FEEL BETTER!” A swarm of children followed him in as well an energetic skeleton dog with tall perky orange magic ears. I shrunk down into my bed, grabbing the blanket and turning away.

“Mr. Papyrus, that’s the mean lady!”

“Yeah, she’s weird!”

“And she uses magic!”

“HAVE ANY OF YOU TALKED TO HER?” Papyrus asked them. Most of them quietly said no.

“I have!” a little girl said proudly. “She told me she was noc… noc…” she fished for the word.

“nocturnal?” Sans finished the sentence.

“Yeah! She sleeps during the day!” My blanket was tugged along with playful growling.

“FORTE! DO NOT BE IMPOLITE!” Papyrus scolded what I assumed was his searcher. The tugging stopped. “NOW SHALL WE BEGIN?” Papyrus asked and there was a chorus of yes’s. I wanted them out of my room, but I didn’t want to yell and scream at them, especially Papyrus, so I stayed curled in the corner of my bed.

“NOW I WILL BE READING THIS BOOK!” I peeked from under my blanket to see a Sesame St. book in his hands with Grover on the cover waving and saying hello. It was titled [ The Monster at the end of this Book.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_JVK0-4HQTY) He opened the first page. “THE MONSTER AT THE END OF THIS BOOK!” Papyrus exclaimed. “MY BROTHER WAS KIND ENOUGH TO RECOMMEND I READ THIS BOOK FOR YOU SMALL HUMANS, INSTEAD OF AT BEDTIME! I WONDER WHY THIS GROVER MONSTER IS SAYING THIS IS A DULL PAGE? IT HAS A LOT USEFUL INFORMATION ON IT!” Papyrus squinted at the book while showing the first page.

“Turn the page, Papyrus!” a little boy exclaimed. 

“HE DOES SEEM TO WANT ME TO, I SUPPOSE I SHOULD!” Papyrus said, then turned the page. 

 _“WHAT DID THAT SAY?  ON THE FIRST PAGE, WHAT DID THEY SAY? DID THAT SAY THERE WILL BE A **MONSTER** AT THE END OF THIS BOOK? IT DID? I AM SO SCARED OF MONSTERS!”_  Papyrus read the next page. “SANS, WHY IS HE SO AFRAID OF MONSTERS? WE’RE NICE!”

“some people are.” Sans told him. “but maybe if you keep reading, you can convince grover that we’re nice.” Some of the older kids giggled as Papyrus turned the page.

 _“SHHHH…. LISTEN, I HAVE AN IDEA! IF YOU DO NOT TURN ANY PAGES, WE WILL NEVER GET TO THE END OF THIS BOOK. AND THAT IS GOOD, BECAUSE THERE IS A **MONSTER** AT THE END OF THIS BOOK. SO PLEASE DO NOT TURN THE PAGE!”_ Papyrus frowned and put down the book.

“What are you doing? It’s not done!” A little boy asked.

“HE HAS ASKED ME NOT TO TURN A PAGE, HE IS AFRAID OF ME AND WE MUST RESPECT THIS BLUE MONSTER GROVER’S WISHES!” Papyrus told the children. The room was filled with groans and aww’s of disappointment.

“pap, he never said one of the kids couldn’t turn the page, just you.” Sans pointed out.

“BUT HE DOESN’T WANT US TO FINISH THE BOOK, SANS!” While they were talking, one of the kids got up and turned the page anyway, since the book was still open on Papyrus’s lap. “I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED IN YOU SMALL HUMAN! BUT I SUPPOSE NOW WE MUST SEE WHAT THIS GROVER MONSTER SAYS!”

_“YOU TURNED THE PAGE! MAYBE YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND. YOU SEE, TURNING PAGES WILL BRING US CLOSER TO THE END OF THIS BOOK, AND THERE IS A **MONSTER** AT THE END OF THIS BOOK… BUT **THIS** WILL STOP YOU FROM TURNING PAGES. SEE? I AM TYING THE PAGES TOGETHER SO YOU CANNOT…”_

“CANNOT WHAT, BLUE MONSTER GROVER?” Papyrus scratched his head, then looked closer at the illustration and gasped. “HE HAS TIED ALL THE PAGES TOGETHER! HOW CAN WE EVER GET TO THE END OF THIS CLIFF HANGER NOW?”

“I think I can turn the page!” A girl raised her hand.

“YES! TINY HUMAN! ASSIST ME IN TURNING THIS PAGE! IT WILL BE HARD WITH ALL THESE ROPES!” I was barely suppressing laughter from this. It looked like they were actually going through a little effort to turn the page.

_“YOU TURNED ANOTHER PAGE! YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME! NOW STOP TURNING PAGES!”_

“OH NO! YOU SEE? WE HAVE UPSET OUR FRIEND GROVER!” Papyrus exclaimed.

“Maybe if we turn the page, we’ll see what’s upsetting him and fix it!” another girl told him.

“VERY WELL, I WILL TURN THE PAGE.”

 _“THERE! I, GROVER, AM NAILING THIS PAGE TO THE NEXT ONESO THAT YOU WILL NOT BE ABLE TO TURN IT, AND WE WILL NOT GET ANY CLOSER TO THE **MONSTER** AT THE END OF THIS BOOK!”_ Papyrus sighed and looked defeated.

“HE IS STILL AFRAID OF MONSTERS. HE’S EVEN PUT UP A WALL TO KEEP US FROM TURNING THE NEXT PAGE!”

“Let’s show him you’re not scary! I can turn the next page for you!” A boy jumped up and Papyrus let him struggle with it. A nail and a screw fell out of the next page. 

_“ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT! DO YOU KNOW THAT EVERY TIME YOU TURN ANOTHER PAGE, YOU NOT ONLY GET US CLOSER TO THE **MONSTER** AT THE END OF THE BOOK, BUT YOU MAKE **A TERRIBLE MESS!** ” _

“BRADLY, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF, MAKING A MESS OF THIS BOOK?” Papyrus asked the little boy.

“I guess I’m stronger than I look. We can help clean it later.” He responding, shrugging.

“i’ll take those, don’t worry about it and everything else that falls outta the book.” Sans said with a wink and the screw and nail highlighted in blue flew into his pocket.

“Read the next page!” One of the kids chanted and soon all of them were chanting that.

“CERTAINLY TINY HUMANS!” Papyrus complied.

 _“THIS WILL STOP YOU FROM TURNING PAGES! A HEAVY, THINK, SOLID, STRONG, BRICK WALL. I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SEE YOU **TRY** TO TURN THIS PAGE!” _ Papyrus gasped at the illustration.

“TINY HUMANS1 HE IS GIVING US A CHALLENGE LIKE MY FRIEND UNDYNE WOULD, BUT I’M NOT SURE IF EVEN I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, AS STRONG AS I AM CAN BREAK THROUGH A BRICK WALL!” At this saying the kids all started talking at once, all telling him that they all could do it. About five hands tugged at the page, but it seemed like it didn’t want to move. Finally as they strained, two bricks cluttered together, falling on the ground and revealing the next page. I had no doubt now it was Sans messing with them as the kids looked on in amazement at the bricks. They floated to his hands. “SANS! STOP DISTRACTING THE SMALL HUMANS!”

“sorry, bro.” Sans apologized and Papyrus continued.

 _“DO YOU KNOW YOU ARE VERY STRONG?”_ Papyrus beamed. “GOOD JOB TINY HUMANS! WE HAVE VANQUISHED THE WALL!” They all starting cheering and he started reading the next page.

 _“THE NEXT PAGE IS THE END OF THIS BOOK, AND THERE IS A **MONSTER** AT THE END OF THIS BOOK! OH, I AM SO SCARED! PLEASE DO ON TURN THE PAGE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!” _ Papyrus looked like he was contemplating.

“Can you turn the next page, Papyrus?” another girl asked.

“BUT IF WE TURN THE NEXT PAGE, WE WILL UPSET OUR FRIEND!” Papyrus told them.

“But the whole point of this was to tell him monsters are nice! Maybe he’ll find that out if you turn the next page!”

“Yeah!”

“Turn the next page!”

“ALRIGHT SMALL HUMANS, BUT IF HE IS FRIGHTENED BY THE MONSTER AT THE END OF THE BOOK, THEN YOU ALL SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!” Papyrus scolded them beforehand.

 _“WELL, LOOK AT THAT! THIS IS THE END OF THE BOOK  AND THE ONLY ONE HERE IS… **ME**! I, LOVEABLE, FURRY OLD GROVER AM THE **MONSTER**  AT THE END OF THIS BOOK! AND YOU SO SCARED! I TOLD YOU AND TOLD YOU THERE WAS NOTHING TO BE AFRIAD OF! THE END!”_ Papyrus finished the book.

“WOWIE! AS YOU CAN SEE, EVEN MONSTERS CAN BE AFRAID OF MONSTERS! SANS, CAN YOU GET US ANOTHER BOOK?” Papyrus got up.

“looks like you forgot a page.” Sans told him. Papyrus flipped open the book again and held it up.

“IT APPEARS THE BLUE MONSTER GROVER IS EMBARRESSED!” The kids giggled as Papyrus showed them the page. “WELL, WE MUST BE OFF TO MAKE ANOTHER PERSON FEEL BETTER! COME SMALL HUMANS!” Papyrus and the large dog charged out of the room and the kids followed laughing as they ran after them. Sans remained.

“don’t think i didn’t see you. i don’t know why you didn’t just scream for them to leave, like you do with us, but you really care about my feelings enough that you wouldn’t do that to my brother or those kids. there’s hope for you yet. i can see your cracks, but i’m sure you knew that. maybe it’s your story, maybe you were right and i am trying to make myself feel better about what those stasis machines did to those kids, but either way, i am drawn to you. it makes me feel like you are special no matter what you said before.” Sans paused. When I didn’t respond, he sighed and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was dying of laughter making this, it was too good. Thank that Asshole Friend of mine for recommending this book for me!


	16. Fates Sealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, she actually talks with Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is so unfair. Especially when your stalker is Error.

Why? Why did he have to make this so hard? It was there Dr. Bower found me huddling under my blankets, snot dribbling out of my nose and hot tears falling as I sobbed.

“Patience? Did you hear me? I think it would be in your best interest to leave here. Now, I have a spare room at home if you’d like for at least a few days-”

“No! I don’t want you to get hurt! He might kill you if he finds out where I am!” I shouted at her. I then realized I was shouting and swallowed my increasingly tightening throat. “I-i-it’s better i-if I stay here.” Dr. Bower frowned, but she couldn’t say much against the decision.

“Did they upset you? I’m sorry, but they picked random rooms with all sorts of patients, different in age, injury and sickness. I didn’t expect him to leave the playroom like that. He had to have read ten different books before we caught them running through the halls.” Dr. Bower said with a small smile and laugh. It made me laugh too, thinking about Papyrus bursting into someone else’s room like that and not knowing what was going on with all the children surrounding a tall and intimidating skeleton.

“It wasn’t Papyrus…” I sniffled. “… it’s Sans. I don’t want him around me.”

“He only wants to help you.” she said quietly.

“I know, but he could die and I’m not going to let that happen.” I told her shakily.

“But how?” Dr. Bower whispered. “No one around you has gotten hurt... besides Dr. Griarre, who was understandably shaken up by your use of magic. Please explain to me again.”

“You’re having a hard time believing me again.” I stated.

“I’m having a hard time explaining it to Sans.” I blinked hard, partly to clear my eyes of the drying salt and partly to contain tears.

“I guess I never explained it to him and I only told him my story.” I attempted to alleviate the tightness of my throat by using my swallowing muscles again.

“What do you want me to tell him?” Dr. Bower asked.

“I-is he still here?” I asked back.

“He should be.”

“Tell him I want to have a talk with him.” It was maybe ten minutes before he shuffled his way to my room.

“doc said you actually wanted to see us?” I still huddled in my blanket, my face unseen by him. I couldn’t see either Comic or him.

“I realized I didn’t give you a reason to stay away other than ‘he’s going to kill you.’ The truth is, I haven’t given much other reason than that to anyone.” My lip quivered, but my voice stayed steady.

“yeah? and?” he questioned.

“Remember how I said I knew you? And usually, it gave you some sort of comfort knowing that _someone_ understood the complexity of your life? The physics, the teleporting, even some of your humor?”

“i do.” He was intently listening.

“Well, when I say ‘he’s going to kill you,’ I really mean, _you’re_ going to kill _you_. Something happened in another timeline and the you from that timeline became so corrupted and left alone for who knows how long, that he’s insane. He’s obsessed… with torturing me and convinced that all worlds, excepting a few vital ones, need to be erased.” I was starting to choke and I needed to stop to breathe and steady myself.

“why you? why is he obsessed?” he asked.

“Because everything that went right in my original timeline, must not have gone so well in his. You promised something to me and he couldn’t keep it because I was erased in his timeline. He doesn’t think I’m real and I that I need to suffer for making him suffer.”

“that doesn’t make sense… i- we would never do something like that.”

“I know. I’m not blaming you. I’m asking you to stay away so he doesn’t kill you, because he will in front of me. I will be helpless to stop it and I don’t want to blame myself when you could be healthy, fine and doing what you do here.” I told him. “That’s why you need to be as far away from me as possible.”

“but you want me around… call it a cliché or whatever you’re gonna call it, but _i hear you_. every time i step foot near this place and you’re here, the thing i feel and hear the most is your soul calling out for someone to hear it and help you. humans rarely ever call out like you are now. call it a weakness or a soft heart, but i can’t just ignore that.”

“What am I compared to your world? I’m tiny, negligible, maybe not unimportant, but still just one person.” I said sadly.

“that might be true, but you’re still a person and that means you’re not negligible. tiny, maybe. that makes two of us.” Sans chuckled softly.

“I don’t want you to get hurt or involved. Please don’t make me beg. Don’t come back.” my voice wavered in emotion as fresh tears pricked my eyes.

“it’s too late, kid. ya gotta let me in because i know one thing that’s been constant in your story. that thing is me.” Sans insisted.

“You’re not going to help me out of this one.” I could feel my lungs shudder as I tried to keep it together. I jumped as a hand started rubbing my back, the blanket shielding his touch, but it was still welcome.

“i can still try.”

“we have an amazing amount of free time on our hands.” Comic said softly and with that, I sobbed. It was no use. He was going to die and I couldn’t stop it or persuade him to leave.

“shhh…” Sans hushed and continued rubbing my back soothingly. Comic traveled down his arm and curled up next to me, the hum of her breathing equally as soothing. “let us help you.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today marks the day I have officially have been posting on AO3 for an entire year! Yay! (Holy nuts, I'm so deep into this fandom... AND I LOVE EVERY MINUTE OF IT!)


	17. A Promising Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What? Did you think it was over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you know what's going to happen? Hehehehehe...

Breathily I calmed down, placing a brick wall around my emotions to focus.

“Sans, if I let you help me, you need to know when I say no, it means _don’t interfere no matter what_. You have to promise me that.” I told him.

“you know i never make a promise i can’t keep.” He told me reluctantly.

“Sans. I need this or for you to go away. It’s one or the other.” I told him seriously.

“what do you specifically want outta that promise?” Sans asked after a pause.

“Don’t go after me if you see him. I want you to run. I don’t want you to stay overnight and keep watch and most importantly, when I say leave, you get your brother if he’s here and you book it out of here. Do I make myself clear?” I felt one of my eyes twitch from lack of sleep. Again, I probably looked like a crazy person, with my hair sticking up. It had become an increasing problem after months here and the hospital staff had taken away all my hairbands for “safety reasons.” They let me keep my utensils if I wanted, but I didn’t quite understand what they were so worried about if I had a plastic knife I could technically force down someone’s throat at a speed that would instantly kill.

“crystal. i think i can do that if it means you’re not screaming at us.” He was unhappy about it, but he knew I wasn’t going to budge on the matter.

“Good.” I was glad it hadn’t been a fight this time.

 “if there’s anything you need though, tell me.” Sans insisted.

“Can you get me a pair of scissors?” I asked, getting an idea.

“why-? you can’t have anything like that here and you know it!”

“Trust me, you can have them back. You can watch if you want. I’m not gonna hurt myself, that just causes more suffering than I have to already deal with.” I rolled my eyes. Sans eyed me suspiciously, but pulled out a pair of scissors from his pocket. I wondered if he had some sort of interdimensional pockets, because they looked bigger than what space allowed. I gathered up all of my hair in both hands.

“what are you doing?” I opened the scissors. “wait! no! don’t- cut your hair…”

“It was bothering me.” I said flatly. “Now can you help me look decent?”

“alright.” he sighed and snipped at my hair to make it look even. He whistled. “ya know with those scars, you look bad ass, like no one should touch you.”

“I’d rather cover them up.” I told him in the same tone.

“sorry, i didn’t mean-”

“I know you didn’t.” I sighed. “Just- this caused me a lot more grief than I bargained for, but I’m doing it for the good of the multiverse.”

“you’re sacrificing yourself.” Sans stated unhappily.

“No, I don’t belong anywhere. I don’t live here, I wasn’t born here, I have no business being here, but,” I held up my pointer finger. “I haven’t figured out how to make portals, so I’m not going anywhere yet. I wasn’t meant to be here in the first place.”

“funny how you think that.” Sans told me cryptically. I gave him a confused look.

“we had a thought- if you weren’t meant to be here, then you wouldn’t be, because there’s a universe just like ours, but without you.” Comic explained. “if that is indeed how the multiverse works.” I paused, thinking.

“Well, I don’t have an identity here. We’re not debating this.” I sighed. “I promised myself, so everyone could live. I can’t give that up.”

“i understand that, but i can help.”

“That’s what everyone keeps saying.” I said dryly. “But what can you do?” I asked.

“what have you tried?” Sans avoided the question.

“Well, I have a work in progress idea going now. I tried to wrestle his soul from him, I died. I tried to ignore him, I died. I tried giving him my soul, I died. I tried listening to him, it made no sense and I died. I fought back, he…” I stopped myself. “I died.”

“what did he do?” Sans’s voice dropped a little.

“Torture.” I shuddered, leaving it at that. He left it alone too.

“what’s your work in progress?” he asked, popping the silence that had followed.

“I don’t think it’s gonna do much but piss him off, but I’m game to do that. Don’t worry about it.”

“i will if it means you disappearing again and getting hurt.” His voice started to drop again. He cleared his nonexistent throat as if realizing it. “what do you mean you die?” he asked me in a level voice.

“I mean I die. I have so much Determination it’s not possible for me to die in the Anti-Void… as far as I know. Everything I remember, I end up a bloody mess or beaten to all hell or strangled. When I can remember and I’m bleeding profusely, I end up in another world, but I don’t know how to control it or recreate it, I just have this feeling.” You could hear a pin drop for several minutes as Sans let this sink in.

“so would this be a bad time to ask you i wanna be an emergency contact?” he asked, changing the subject once again.

“…why would you-”

“’cause i already did it a while ago…” Sans admitted, rubbing the back of his head guiltily.

“You can’t just-!” The door to my room opened.

“Visiting hours are over, Sans.” Dr. Bower told him from the door.

“Why did you let him become an emergency contact?!” I screeched at her.

“Since you have nowhere to go and you’re strongly affiliated with monsters, being magic, it seemed appropriate at the time. Monsters are known to take in just about anyone if they feel it.” Sans’s grin widened at her remark.

“well, i’m feelin’ it, that’s for sure.” He chuckled. Comic nuzzled me out of nowhere, humming against my side happily.

“i wouldn’t be over here if we didn’t accept you.” she whispered.

“Get!” I spluttered, pushing her gently off my bed and at Sans. She huffed, laughing, smoke drifting out of her bony snout. Dr. Bower stayed a bit longer, a question weighing heavily on her.

“Did that searcher talk to you?” she asked.

“Yeah, why?” I asked.

“I didn’t know they could actually talk.” She told me, surprised.

“They’re sentient and made of magic, of course they can talk.” I looked at her confused.

“In the few years I’ve worked around monsters, I’ve never heard them speak, at least not to anyone other than their owner.” She frowned.

“Maybe it’s the whole magic thing.” I shrugged.

“Maybe.” she repeated while closing the door once more. I threw myself on my bed sighing. I ached, but for once it was on the inside. I could almost feel a form crack down the middle of my soul and slowly push itself further throughout the entire day. _How could this ever help me if he dies?_

**{do---n’t get too attached to the----m. it’s no----t like dear old _da---d_ can save them. afte----r all, he couldn’t even sa-----ve his own timeline.}**

“Shut the fuck up Error. I’m going to sleep and you’re going to leave me alone.” I growled.

**{o---nly if you a----sk nice.}** he laughed.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh noes! Error is back!


	18. Brilliant Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That plan is put into action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some Error!

**{so wha----t now, my little pu---ppet?}** he smirked, lazily dangling a leg outside his window into my room. I walked right past him to the keyboard. Any move at him and he would’ve strung me up yet again. No, tonight it was time to hit him where it hurt the most; his deep down buried feelings. **{you know gi---ving me the silent treatment do----esn’t work.}** I sighed, ignoring him again. My hands shook and my throat clenched tightly, but I struck the first cord and started singing.

_“From the very last moment_

_In the judgement hall_

_Somehow you_ _knew…_

_I wasn’t coming back._

_Is this how you treat me when you find,_

_Another one of me, you play with my mind?_

_But I don’t exist, no_

_I don’t exist anymore_

_How can you say that you loved me before?_

_Instead you chase me down to stain red on the floor_

_So why do you care that I’m free?_

_Is it only because the pain you-”_

I croaked as a multi-colored hand encircled my throat.

**{i’m ti---red of thi---s. you thi---nk your s-o-o-o-o clever?}** he leaned his face into mine. I stared back at him with blank defiant eyes and he growled at me, tossing me back into the Anti-Void.

“Bite me.” I spat. “I’m not in the mood for you.” He smirked maliciously.

**{so yo---ur spirit is sti----ll intact. typi---cal.}** I sat down, arms crossed. He looked confused at that. Confused was good.

“I need a fucking drink.” I sighed.

**{yo---u’re no fun.}** Error frowned, whipping his cables towards me. I jumped away quickly. I was going to play it his way. Keep my distance and never get caught.

“I’m not meant to be.” I said flatly. One of his cables snapped around my wrist. So much for not getting caught. Error started ginning.

**{i wa---nt you to reme---mber something for me, pu----ppet. _no fu----n, no sle----ep_.} ** The rest of his cables reared up and aimed themselves for me as I tugged and pulled to try and get out of the only one holding me. **{you ne---ed to be pu----nished.}** One lashed across my shoulder with a resounding smack, hitting so hard, the pain I felt was delayed by at least two seconds. I bit my tongue to keep from crying out, but another came down, at my legs, my body, my face, hitting tender spots, new spot, old spots, and it wasn’t long before there were tears in my eyes and I was crying out. If I tried to maneuver myself away from them, I was jerked back into place and I had a suspicion my wrist was already dislocated. This was getting nowhere. I had to get out, again. I slipped the scissors I had in the waistband of my skirt that Sans failed to confiscate a few hours ago out and prepared to yank as hard as I could with the wrist still wrapped up. When I did, I just barely caught him off guard and I tried to cut the cable, but they didn’t work. **{what d---o we ha----ve here?}** he tisked. **{you’re no----t supposed to have tho----se.}**

Think fast, Patience. How did you get out before? The panic in my chest rose and I felt my magic rising. I could open a portal soon, but I need that extra push. I stared at the scissors in my hands, dodging the strings trying to take them away from me. Why didn’t he want me to have the scissors if I couldn’t cut my way out? Then it hit me. _My blood_. I _could_ cut my way out. I grimaced as I put enough pressure and slid the scissor blade to draw my Determination. Error’s eyes widened a tiny bit and he stepped back.

“What’s wrong? Afraid of a little blood? I asked, smiling. He growled in response, but kept his grip. He was the one focused now, still trying to get the scissors and whipping me at the same time. As this went on, he slowly unraveled the sting holding onto my wrist as my Determination started to drip down. I yanked one more time and my wrist throbbed as it forcefully slid off, the end slapping my already numb hand. That was going to sting later, but I didn’t care. I needed to get out of here. My gut tugged at the release of the magic and I dropped, this time sticking the landing when the floor fell out from under me.

I hissed between my teeth and popped my wrist back in the right spot and looked up at my surroundings. It was dark, the sky dotted with real stars and three moons. I wasn’t in Kansas anymore.  My socks had hit soft dusty ground. Moving my toes, I found there was a hard surface below my feet, so I could dig my feet in if I wanted to run. Around me, metal buildings stacked and people jumped from one to another above me. I was in an ally way and judging from the look of the people around me, I probably shouldn’t be there. I had that helpless or attacked look, which meant I was easy prey. I let my magic pool, ready for anything and to intimidate. I knew my eyes glowed blood red when I did. Glances were made my way, I could feel a lot of eyes on me. I mentally cursed at the bright anime t-shirt I was still wearing.

_“Nal dhf vhbs?”_ A man asked me. I stared at him, confused. He reached for me. My muscles tensed, I felt danger. The moment his hand came into contact with me with the help of my magic, I threw him, making sure it looked like it was just my strength. As I sucked in air from the exertion, it felt thick in my lungs. 

“Don’t touch.” I growled, looking around. I felt less eyes on me after that. I looked around quietly again. Most of the souls I saw had small twists in them. They still registered as human to me, but the most alarming thing about them was the fact that they all had elevated LOVE and EXP. I huffed to myself. Anything was better than Error.         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... where in the multiverse is Patience now?   
> *smiles like a maniac*  
> ~It will all make sense. Soon. Hopefully.~


	19. Straight Into The Badlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Patience is! (Or at least if you've been following [ Kindness In Hell ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7695181/chapters/17532247) this is a big reveal to what world or rather _whose_... heh...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this new world!

I looked nervously around. In this world, people were carrying a lot of equipment and weapons openly, while I had a pair a scissors sitting my waistband if worst came to worst. It already looked like some were shrinking away or better yet, watching my every move. Caution and tension was in the air, but I tried my best to look dead to my surroundings or at least not surprised or pleased. Curiosity struck me as I walked towards a rather large city square with a holographic board being projected. The board flicked through faces and symbols I didn’t recognize. The crowd parted as I approached the billboard, some of the people were huge, ones that without my magic, I wouldn’t want to mess with. One of them, a dark skinned woman tapped me on the shoulder, then smiled and pointed at one of the faces and she offered me a weird device. The girl motioned for me to put the device on. When I put it on, like a sort of headset with a lens over my eye, things started to make a little more sense and the symbols I originally saw seemed to translate in the lens. 

“You an off worlder?” she asked.

“Something like that.” I muttered.

“Wanna go after that bounty?” the woman asked. “Make a quick snell?” I must have looked at her weird because she gave me an impatient frown.

“Don’t know what those are, don’t care.”

“This world's money, come on, it’s a quicky.” she smiled, then light a cigarette.

“Ooo… Peer pressure, the oldest trick in the book. No thanks.” I waved my arms sarcastically.

“Alright, suit yourself.” she puffed on her cigarette and then walked away. In a place like this, it seemed, at least in slight mental state, I fit in. I touched the lens of the device I had on, just realizing she left it with me. I thought about calling to give it back, but decided against it. I had no idea how long I’d be stuck here and if I could communicate with these people through actual words instead of actions, I could figure out where the hell I was and more importantly, where some alcohol was. The lens started mapping out a route to somewhere, so I decided to follow it, hoping it wasn't some sort of trap. It took me to an older looking building that looked like it had been recently redesigned with in the last few years. The building looked like it was an attempt at making a wild west saloon. And by attempt, I really meant if you could cross westerns with steam punk this was the result. “Death’s door” the tavern’s welcome sign translated too. Well, that was reliving. 

“Long wind is just fine.” the lens picked up. “Thank you Artimise.” I swung open the doors and walked in. I still must have looked like a mess, with my choppy hair and tattered clothes. I looked curiously around and saw several dead bodies and two people at the bar, a man and a woman. My stomach wretched at the sight of the dead men, but it only reminded me how much I wanted to attempt to at least get slightly buzzed. “You ok, miss?” The man asked as he turned to address me, he had orange hair with black stripes, his clothing looked like it was used for target practice and blood was dripping from his clothing.

“This a bar?” I asked.

“Well, will once place cleaned.” the man replied, with broken English and a really thick accent. He looked slightly surprised.

“God, I need a drink.” I sighed, doing my best to look tired. The man turned to the woman.

“Told ya, learning history was good for you, Artimise.” the man smirked. She looked annoyed, but bit back a response to him.

“Well, if blood don’t tame your thirst for booze, then you're welcome to what we have in stock.” she told me.

“Strongest thing ya got.” I sat down.

“Um, you sure? I’m not sure you should mix drugs.” he said awkwardly as if he were trying to tip-toe around a subject with as little pain as possible.

“Chief, if she wants booze, then I’ll sell her booze.” Artimise scolded the man.

“Drugs? What do you think I’m on? I just got my ass handed to me and I fucking need a drink!” my eyes flashed. All curiosity was gone from my face. I decided I didn't like this guy. His easy smile didn't hide the crazed look in his eye or his LV from me, an even ten. The device in the meantime, identified the man and it told me his name was Ned Hunter A.K.A. Crazy Ned and former soldier, bandit, and scholar. The device also told me that Ned had a current license to practice medicine and operate on just about every part of multiple species of sentient beings. The devices words not mine. It also told me that he was the man in charge of this particular city. Great. Of course I’d just walk into a hostile universe where the baddest of the bad maintained a top tier of a rather large city.

“See what I mean, Chief?” Ned glared at Aritimise. The device beeped at me this time revealing to me that Artimise Muttrake was Ned’s second in command and was a former aristocrat.

“Well, sorry for looking out for another person's safety, especially that of a paying customer, Artimise.” he retorted.

“You’re a fine one to talk, Chief.”

“Pffft. Safety, yeah ‘cause that’s a thing.” I rolled my eyes. Ned laughed, but looked kinda injured at the comeback. 

“Well, maybe I didn’t want you laying dead on the floor.” he said looking at me with what I swore was genuine concern. What was with this guy? As far as I knew, LV ten’s didn’t care. It didn’t help that he had a Perseverance soul, but looking closely, I did see some green swirling… was that a secondary?

“Like these guys? Jeez, what’d they do to piss you off?” I stuck my thumb at the bodies.

“No... well, kinda... they said something I didn’t like at all, but Bitchtits McBartender here pissed me off the most.” Ned said, pointing at Artimise. She pouted and curled her lip, revealing pronounced canines.

“Don’t call me bitch tits.” she growled.

“Don’t call her bitch tits.” I echoed. I decided if I didn’t like him the most, I would side with the other live party in the room. It helped her soul was red too, because the extra words were accepted at that point. 

“I’m going to call her bitch tits because she literally earned that nickname, you don’t know the circumstances behind it, don’t interject in others affairs, besides we haven’t even learned your name yet.” Judging by both his body language and soul, he wasn’t going to do anything, but he still looked pretty annoyed, even if his face didn’t show it.  

“Patience, but don’t be fooled. That was just the one I was given first.” I bluffed my way into putting an edge on myself.

“Well, Patience, allow me to introduce myself and coworker, my name is Ned Hunter and bitch tits here goes by the name Artimise Muttrake.” Ned responds.

“Do you think I give a fuck? For the love of god, can I just get my drink and leave?”

“Now, now young lady-” I cut him off. That pissed me off, being treated like a child. It reminded me of Griarre.

“Don’t you fucking start! I hate being treated like a little girl so don’t you dare call me young lady.” I yelled, jabbing a finger at him.

“Well, what are you going do, beat me up?” Ned retorted, laughing under his breath. “I doubt you’ll be able to do damage judging from those jabs.” I grinned widely.

“Are you _challenging_ me?” I asked, just to clarify.

“Well, it’s not like I’m askin’ ya out for a date.” Ned smirked. Oh, he was in for an ass kicking. I jumped up and imposed my gravity magic on his soul, waving my hand straight up, then flinging it to the right suddenly. “Well, that's something you don't see every day.” Ned muttered, following my rapid movements with his eyes, giving a look of shock as he rose, then flew into the wall. “The fuck! She’s a psyfreak!”

“No idiot, see that blue heart? That’s your soul.” I rolled my eyes again.

“The fuck are you talking about? Just let me down so I can kick your ass.” Ned stated angrily as he thrashed on the wall, leaving indents where his fists and feet landed. He must’ve been stronger than I anticipated. It didn’t matter much, as long as I could pick him up.

“You can’t see it? Funny. Usually when I do that, you can. Anyway, you are fighting me, my gravity-”

“I know how a psyfreak’s powers work, I have a habit of encountering them in my job!” 

“Really? Doubt they can see people’s souls, like I can. And you’re just gonna keep going like that. I wouldn’t bash in the wall, might send ya flying.” I warned him, with my arm loosely extended towards the wall that he was pinned on.

“So what will it be Patience?” Artimise asked as if nothing was out of place.

“Strongest thing ya got.” I said immediately, again.

“Artimise what are you doing?! Get me down!” She looked at Ned trying not to laugh.

“I’m being a proper business woman.” Artimise looked back at me. “You sure you got the snells for that?”

“Snells?” I felt around my skirt. I was surprised to actually find a pocket and in it, a few gold coins. Thank you Alphys! “No, um, all I have is gold.” I pulled the coins from my pocket. Artimise took one and bit it, then she inspecting her tooth mark.

“Do you know what carat this gold is?” She asked me.

“It’s pocket money, how am I supposed to know?” I scoffed.

“Damn girl, you must be loaded.” Artimise took only one coin, and went to a back room. She came back with a five gallon handled keg labeled “Citrus Orange Wind.” “This is the strongest stuff on the planet, I brewed it myself.” She said proudly.

“As long as it’s not fire syrup, I’m good.” I grimaced, remembering the stuff.

“I’m not sure what fire syrup is, but this stuff will get you drunk if it comes into contact with your skin.” Artimise replies. Out of the corner of my eye, I could still see Ned pinned to the wall, still thrashing about.

“Where I come from... you don’t wanna know.” I told her. She handed me a drinking tap for the keg and some cups.

“Well, you can keep the keg and the cups, after all, you payed for it.”

“I can’t take that with me, sorry, but, uh, yeah…” I said awkwardly. How in the world could I without causing more trouble?

“Sure ya can, here.” She reached below the bar and brought up four red rings. She put one around the keg, one around each glass and the last one to me. “Levitation rings, now you don’t even need to carry them.”

“These look fun. I don’t even have to work.” I smirked.

“Trust me, when patrons get out of hand, I have a habit of strapping one of these on to a rocket and another on to their wrist and launch the rocket. They last for twenty-four hours without sunlight, because after all, they are solar powered.” Artimise looked at the wristbands. “They will also follow you around until they are either taken off or run out of power.” Then it hit me.

“These are cool and all, but...” I trailed off.

“But what?”

“I was kinda thrown into a psychiatric ward. I don’t even know if I _should_ take these home.” I sighed, the responsible part of me taking over. Artimise looked at me, puzzled.

“Well, you’re not at home, you’re here and if those rings feel a hard tug on ya, then they will clasp onto your wrist and the only way to get them off of ya is to calm your heart beat down or to chop off your wrist.” She informed me.

“I bet I can do some damage.” I smiled dangerously, the responsible part of me dying off in another instant.

“Yeah, law enforcement likes to use these things when dealing with unruly criminals. If law enforcement actually existed on this planet.”

“Well, in that case… I think you just helped me out with a guy problem.” I told her, starting to cook up a plan.

“Now, if only they worked with another guy problem.”Artimise smiled and we both looked back up at Ned, who was just about to break through the wall by the look of things.

“How’re ya doing up there, persistent prick?” I asked him.

“Oh, you know just hangin’ around Miss bouncy-bouncy.” Ned snapped with a little snark. I gave him a small smile and increased the force of my gravity, just enough to breaking the wall and send him flying. “BITCH!” Ned yelled in English as he flew into another building outside.

“You had it coming, asshole.” I retorted softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested and haven't already followed the above story and only want to read up a little more about Ned, here's where he appears: [ Kindness In Hell Chapter 8](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7695181/chapters/20114821)   
> All rights to Ned Hunter and Artimise Muttrake go to That Asshole Friend Of Mine, so tell him he's awesome. And that he's an asshole.


	20. Dead Bodies And Booze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who? What? WHY!?!!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's get drunk! ...wait? I'm being told that's near impossible for Patience... maybe someone else will then!

I looked at Artimise. “He’ll be ok, right? I mean the humans here are different than what I’ve seen.” I asked quietly. 

“He’s not an ordinary human, he will be fine.” Artimise shrugged. “In his line of work, I’d be surprised if he wasn’t used to this sort of thing by now.” Ned walked back into the bar through the saloon doors, growling.

“Alright Patience, I’m going to overlook the fact that you’re a mutate psyfreak and in return, I’m going to ask that you don’t put me through a wall again, because walls are expensive.” The crazed look in his eye was gone, but he still tried his best to be at least a little threatening.

“Oh, look he’s back. Not a scratch, you’re lucky.” I said, not even bothering to look back at him.

“That’s the thing with Chief, he is insanely lucky.” Artimise shrugged again.

“I guess so. Hey, are mutates bad or something?” I asked.

“Well, mutates themselves are individually themselves, so no, but on this planet, mutates are more or less put to death because they are deemed non-human and that they shouldn’t have their DNA mixed in with the gene pool of the “normal humans” or so the government says.” Ned explained using air quotes as he took a seat next to me.

“Heh, sounds like I’m not really in the running with mutates. Becoming a “psyfreak” wasn’t my idea and turns out, it was probably a dormant, but naturally occurring thing.” I shrugged.

“Most mutates abilities don’t manifest until late in puberty. And I didn’t call you a ‘psyfreak’” Ned cleared his throat.

“That’s what it translated to.” I sassed.

“I said, psychokinesis user.” Ned said in his broken English. “English has been extinct for about three hundred years now, so translation errors are to be expected.” Ned continued in his native tongue.

“Eh, what’s left of my DNA was always human. So what’s with get-up? Uniform or something?” I changed the subject, while pouring myself a drink from the keg.

“Um, something like that.” Artimise replied, slightly nervous. “Not really a uniform just something that I like.” I took a sip of the Citrus Orange wind. My eyes widened. I might actually get buzzed tonight.

“Whoo, that’s strong! Not bad either.” I shook my head, relishing the strong taste.

“Well, of course it’s strong, Artimise brewed it. She makes some of the strongest booze around.” Ned replied proudly. “Now what the hell happened to my gin?” Ned looked around, then looked at bottle at the end of the counter.

“Hey, listen, I haven’t had the real stuff in ages and now I’m basically getting chased wherever I go. Booze is not an easy thing to find, locked up in a hospital. Nor is my now “claimee” going to ever get me any. Ever. It was hard enough getting a pair of scissors.” I grumbled.

“Here, I’ll trade ya a glass of gin, for a shot of the citrus orange wind.”

“Chief, you sure you want that? The last time you had a shot of my Orange Wind, you were shit faced.” Artimise warned him.

“After getting thrown through the wall, which I’ll be paying for, I’m in the mood to be shit faced.” Ned argued.

“Not a heavy weight, huh?” I laughed. “Bet you’re wondering why my liver still isn’t dead.”

“No, not really, and it’s a bad idea for me to be drunk on the job. People could be killed.” Ned shrugged.

“With the bodies piling up in this place, I thought that was a thing.” I scoffed dryly.

“Nope, I was sober for that.” he smiled.

“If he gets out of hand, do you mind restraining him again?” Artimise asked me

“With pleasure.” I told her.

“Gee, thanks Artimise, it’s like ya don’t trust me or something.”

“I wouldn’t trust you with a toothpick, Ned.” she retorted

“Just because a toothpick ended up in the skull of a person I killed, doesn't mean you shouldn’t trust me with one.” Ned told her.

“You killed that guy by driving a toothpick into his skull, I’m pretty sure that’s exactly why I wouldn’t trust you with a toothpick.” Artimise pointed to one of the bodies.

“Fair point, so are we going to do the trade or not?” Ned turned to me.

“Eh, what the hell. Sounds like fun watching some drunken psycho-murderer.” I decided.

“Chief, won’t kill me we’re old friends, you on the other hand he has no reason to kill… well, other than you threw him through the building, but he’ll be drunk, so I doubt he’d hold it against ya.” Artimise explained as Ned poured his gin into one of my glasses. Artimise got out a shot glass for Ned and I poured out a shot for him.

“Bottoms up.” Ned downed the shot and I sampled the gin. I was a little disappointed. It didn’t bite like it used to. “Now that’s one hell of a kick.” Ned shook his head. “How isss… How’sss the gin?” he asked, already slurring his words.

“Weaker than that.” I pointed to the keg, somewhat amused already. Artimise laughed at how quickly Ned got drunk.

“Hey, Chief, are you drunk?”

“No... “ Ned hiccupped. “I’m not drunk. It wasss… t’wasss only one shot.”

“Can you tell the time?” Artimise asked. Ned looks a clock above the bar.

“It wasss only one shot.” Artimise and I burst out laughing. He was smashed!

“Told ya it only takes one shot of that stuff to get him drunk.” Artimise told me. Ned looked back at her.

“Yeah, well… I’m- I’m not drunk.” He took a step toward Artimise and tripped over a recently deceased corpse. As he fell, reached out to stop himself, but he only grabbed Artimise’s bonnet, taking it with him as he tumbled, revealing that Artimise had pointy dog-like ears. Ned looked back at the corpse he tripped over. “Hey, Richard I didn’t know you were here, let’sss go party.” Ned picked up the corpse, put it on his shoulder and stumbled toward the door. “See ya later…” Ned hiccuped again. “Bitch tits.” He pretty much tripped out the door with his new buddy.

“Well, that’s when ya know someone’s plastered.” I giggled.

“Thing is, he downed half a glass of scotch on the rocks earlier, then the body count started.” Artimise said.

“Jeez, he is a light-weight.” I chuckled.

“Not at all actually, he can hold his liquor quite well. He’s competed in drinking games and won them due to his metabolism. The stuff I gave you is a challenge even for the most alcohol tolerant people.” she explained.

“Almost glad I was introduced to fire syrup first just to enjoy this stuff.” I sighed.

“Whatever that stuff was, it fucking worked, you’re not even slightly buzzed.” Artimise looked a little perplexed at that.

“So… should we go after him?” I asked pointed to the door.

“Naw, Terry will be out there soon once she hears things being blown up.” Artimise went behind the bar and started cleaning the shot glass. “That woman goes to explosions like a fly to a bug zapper.”

“What a lovely world you have here. I’m not even sure if I have a world anymore.” I said, feigning sweetness.

“Well, I’m not going to ask, but I can assure you that this world will change for the better, assuming the hangover don’t kick his ass.” she smirked.

“So, uh, what’s with the ears? Do they clip on or…?” I left the sentence open. “Because it was kinda strange you were hiding them.” Artimise’s ears dropped and she covered them with her hands.

“You were not supposed to see that.” she ducked below the counter and scrambled around under the bar.

“Why not?” I asked innocently.

“Even though I’m not a mutate, I am still, by this planet's law, illegal, because of genetic experimentation. These ears are real.” So that confirmed what the twist in her soul meant. She looked scared, but I was more curious than anything.

“Can I touch them?” I asked in wonder. Artimise looked confused and surprised, obviously not expecting that.

“You want to pet them?”

“Sure, I scratched a sentry’s ears.” I smiled. “Of course, they’re also big softies…”

“A sentry’s ears? How did you scratch a huge robot’s ears?” Artimise asked, confused and slightly off put.

“It was a long time ago, and I wasn’t here. Don’t worry about it.” I waved it off. 

“Well, I guess you can pet my ears, just don’t pull them.” She stood up and leaned her head near enough to me so I could touch them.

“Ears are usually sensitive, I wouldn’t dream of it after…” I shivered with long ago fond memories and reached over to feel Artimise’s ears. “Wow, they’re soft!” I started scratching behind her ears and her dress started to shake back and forth as if a tail was under it. “Aw! Do you have a tail too? That’s so cute!” I giggled. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think I was stuck in some anime!” Artimise grabbed her tail to try and stop it turning bright red out of embarrassment.

“Please don’t tell anyone! Here, I’ll give ya this gin.” Artimise pulled out another red ring from under the counter as she talked fast and put it around Ned’s gin bottle.

“You don’t need to do that! Really! I’m already carrying too much for home as it is. It’ll go to waste.” I insisted.

“As long as Cheif don’t get it, it’s fine.” Artimise said as she hurriedly put on a new bonnet.

“Well, he is pretty smashed out there with a dead guy as company. What’s with all these bodies anyway?” I dared to ask.

“Yeah, if it wasn’t for the earlier roulette game, he wouldn’t have that dead man to play with.” Artimise explained.

“How upset did they get him, or did he just win?” I asked.

“They got him pretty pissed and well, I didn’t help matters none.” she started to explain “Their boss-” I felt something by my ankle and the change in my demeanor cut her off.

“There’s my ride…” I said monotonically.

“I don’t see a transport or a person.” I held up three fingers.

“Three... two... one…” And I fell flat on my face, yanked by a familiar cable, dragged toward the door. The rings feeling the sudden movements immediately converged on my wrist. “I wish he wouldn’t drag me around like this.” I said dryly.

“You can hire Chief for a hit if you need to.” Artimise said, unfazed at my predicament. I laughed.

“Good luck finding his universe.” I said in a sing-songy sarcastic voice, while at the same time trying to find something to grab.

“Well, then take the gun by the door.” Artimise says as she casually cleaned a glass. “It’s a 444 bear killer, that revolver could stop an earth black bear, and by the smell of it, it’s fully loaded, just don’t shoot it wrong or you could lose a finger.” Artimise says putting something that resmebled earplugs in her ears under her bonnet.

“Ha ha… good one. I’m supposed to shot a guy who’s too fast for bullets. Not to mention, _I’ve never shot a gun_.”  I was slowly being reeled in like a fish on the end of a line.

“Never heard of that power… grab on to the door frame it’s a titanium steel alloy, then you gotta catch him off guard, try seducing him then shoot him in the chest or a weak point or something!”

“There’s no seducing this guy, he’s already obsessed and… no catching him… off guard.” I grunted trying to keep my grip on the door frame. “I can’t make… portals like he can.”

“Well, at least take the gun, it could come in handy. There are only six shots though, so be careful when using it.” I reached for the gun, desperate to try something against Error, but straining to hold onto the door frame with one arm. I lost my grip in the process and I was yanked again. I yelped because it my dislocated shoulder in the tug of war. Artimise brought out some sort of sniper rifle from behind the bar. “The portal right behind you?” Artimise asked.

“The only one I’m being dragged to! Look for the wires! The cables!” I told her.

“Not sure how much this will help, but here goes nothing.” she took six shots behind me, none of them managing to hit drunken Ned. Error easily dodged those bullets, several flashes and whips of his cables told me he even redirected some of the bullets.

**{new fri---ends, huh? guess who’s not co---ming back?}** His distorted computer-like voice said in sarcasm.

“The fuck was that?” Artimise yelled as she shot four more times then started reloading.

“Oh, ya know, just the corrupted SHELL that used to be a partner of sorts.” I sighed despondently, slowly being dragged across the ground without too much of a fight, propping my head up with an arm.

“Well, then I better give ya both a nice parting present.” Artimise smiled as she unloads the next spray of shots in a semi-random spread, still somehow missing Ned and shattered the saloon doors. Ned started dancing with his corpse in the middle of the muddy road.

“Thanks for trying. Kudos for effort.” I said dryly, waving my good arm in the air.

“Don’t worry, I got one more present for him.” Artimise pulled a pin and threw a grenade. It flew out of the building, bounced off Ned and into the portal. Ned stumbled back and tripped over me.

**{ya thi---nk i’m that stu----pid? i kno---w dangerous stuff when i se---e it**.} Error knocked the grenade backward out of the portal into Ned’s lap, just as I was halfway through the portal.

“Then ya should know that is a bouncing cluster ‘nade.” Artimise yelled as an explosion followed by six more explosions rocked the air outside the portal.

“Damn it! You cows! You killed Richard!” How did he get out of that explosion without a scratch?

“Well, ya tried, see ya, probably never unless I figure out my shit.” I yelled quickly.

“Good luck to ya.” Artimise called, waving with the sniper rifle in her hand. Another grenade would probably end up killing me, maybe for good and she seemed to know that. I was dragged completely into the portal along with the rings, the booze and the glasses that I had acquired from the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm... I wonder what she could do with the multiverse's most powerful alcohol?


	21. Spatters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise guest! I wonder who it could be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... what happens to all that alcohol again?

Error yanked me quickly into his actual grip, pulling off the lens device and crushed it in one of his hands.

**{that bitch thou---ght she could tra---ck ME us---ing something as pri----mitive as thi---s?}** he laughed. I grunted as I pulled myself out of his grip and started to run. He sigh was distorted as he easily pulled me back. **{whe---n are you go---ing to learn?}**

“What is it that I’m learning, hmm?” I asked, struggling.

**{ya know, y---a got m---e.}** he shrugged and smiled cruelly. That made me so angry.

“UGH!” I flailed my arms, intending to hit him, forgetting that an entire keg was attached to one of them. The wooden keg exploded all over him as he flung me several feet away. I winced in pain as I landed and struggled to pop my shoulder back into place, listening to the distorted drunken… noises? What was he doing? I couldn’t tell if he was angry, or if he was laughing or crying. I kept my distance, but I confirmed he was drunk as he stumbled and fell on his ass.

“...Error?” I questioned. All of his strings were limp and I realized he was a bumbling mess now from the amount of alcohol he came into contact with, seeing as I was warned about this very thing. He slipped on the disappearing liquor, clattering through some of the similarly disintegrating broken wood pieces.

“Hey, buddy, is there any chance you’d tell me where your soul is?” I asked sweetly.

**{y----y---y---o----u----r face!}** I assumed he laughed, but it was really hard to tell.

“That’s what I thought…” I sighed.

“whoa, i think this is the first time i’ve seen him wasted.” I turned on my heels fast to see where the voice came from.

“Who are you?” I asked him. He was dressed in a black and beige jumpsuit, a blue hoodie around his waist and a brown scarf that shimmered and seemed to have a life of it’s own, but the biggest thing about him was the large brush slung across his back, with small black spatters on his face.

“oh, y’know, just another sans.” he grabbed his brush, but leaned against it. As he blinked, his pupils which were originally a green square in one eye and an orange triangle in another, changed to a blue circle and a yellow star. “but you can call me ink.” I just stared at him.

“What are you doing here?” I asked. “This is a hellhole!”

“actually, it’s a great canvas. it’s just waiting for something to be created on it, but error always likes to take down what i paint or create. lately, he hasn’t been doing that and i got a lot of work done, so naturally, i had to see what was bugging him.” Ink shrugged. “i find myself pleasantly surprised to find out it was you, because of course, besides me and fresh, the list of people he’s after is pretty damn short.”

“…Fresh?” I asked.

“trust me, you don’t wanna know. forget I mentioned him.” he somberly shook his head. “so which one are you?”

“Uhhh…”

“just your name, it shouldn’t be that hard, red.” His grin grew wider.

“Patience… but… what about him?” I asked him, looking at Error, who had collapsed, given up and started sleeping, muttering a bit.

“what about him?” Ink laughed. “he’ll be fine… unfortunately for the multiverse, but that’s where i come in. you too.”

“…I’m probably going to die here at one point. You can’t-”

“don’t worry about attachment. i travel the multiverse. i know all about it.” he assured me.

“How did you get here?” He felt unsettlingly… happy.

“i’ll show ya.” He held out a fingerless gloved hand for me to take. I looked at him suspiciously.

“I-I don’t know… I-”

“look, are you gonna wait around for him to sober up? that’s gonna be some nasty hangover.” Ink pointed out. I bit my lip, trying to decide, then took his hand and he pulled me close. Uncomfortably close.

“N-now what?” I asked.

“we create.” His brush had been on his other hand and he lifted it horizontally and watched me as he waited. I placed a free hand on the brush handle. “you want something, i know you do, so think and just paint.”

“You’re serious?” I asked, raising my brows.

“yup.”

“I suck at art.” I sighed. He started laughing.

“art, no matter how bad you think it is, is art. don’t worry about how it looks, the concept’ll catch.” He grinned as I gave him another look. “heh, that’s the same look the author gave me when she attempted to draw you.”

“…what?” I was completely confused. He just laughed again and shifted the brush.

“don’t worry about it, just concentrate on what you’re looking for.” he assured me. I paused, then painted a sloppy maroon red inverted heart and gasped as a white dot appeared on it, seemingly erasing it. “c’mon, watch your step. the portal isn’t very visible.” I still managed to trip myself instead of swinging my legs easily like him. I looked behind to watch Error get swallowed by the closing whiteness. Now it was just Ink and me.

“So…”

“behind you.” I whirled around again to find the object I was looking for. The soul was throbbing painfully, threads of dark red corruption dripping off in oozy strings. I had to get to work right away. I reached for it before my arm was pulled back.

“Ink! This is what I came for!”

“it’s also what i came for. sit down, let me tell you a story.” He painted a pair of comfortable chairs into existence. Having no choice, but to listen, I sat and did.

“a long time ago, i was just like most of the sans’s you’ve met. dealing with resets, going through the motions, all that stuff, but one day the temporal shift in the anomalies became dangerous. i couldn’t understand, because nothing changed and i tried everything i could to stabilize my timeline, but i couldn’t. instead of letting everyone just fade away with the timeline, i wasn’t having it and i tried to evacuate everyone i could into the void just before it completely collapsed. from there, a door appeared and just before i opened it, i was stopped. not just by anyone, but by one of the seven guardians. she was… sympathetic and told us the door was to the omega timeline and that they wouldn’t be able to handle us all. she told us our timeline collapsed as a result of one that just didn’t and it sunk to the bottom of the void in bubbles of white. there were a lot of things out of balance. the void was liable to collapse on everything just because of that. she smiled and told us she was the guardian of charity and gifts and that she could give us gifts to fix all of this. naturally, most of us agreed under her condition to never _ever_ erase whatever we made, no matter how cruel or pained it was. charity told us some good would come from it and it does… even you.” he closed his eyes, sighing and leaned back. “the point of this is, i’m connected with him and if you destroy him, either something is going to happen to me or something’s going to happen to another timeline. it just might get worse.” He shrugged.

“I wasn’t gonna kill him.” I told him slowly. “It was supposed to be a last resort, but… at this rate, I don’t think I can.” My fingers curled around the cushion of the chair as I looked down.

“heh. you always did have a soft spot for me.” I looked up at Ink and his smile was soft, but reluctant. He really didn’t want to tell me that story.

“Don’t get me wrong, Error pisses me off, but… I know something’s wrong with him and I’m going to fix it.” I could feel my Determination surge as Ink chuckled.

“good luck. you’re gonna need it. and your author… naw, never mind.” He waved it off.

“My… what?” I asked.

“your author. i don’t know what she’s planning, but you make her happy. she says she’s going to attempt fan art for the new au she made up. compasstale is a relatively new timeline. it cropped up a few ideas for her. i don’t get a ton of details because, it’s theirs and any story…” he stared into space. “…deserves to be told by their author.”

“You’re almost as insane as Error.” I stepped away just a little bit as he smiled.

“we’re aware. just wave and all the readers will notice.” He laughed. I waved awkwardly into space. “do what you were going to do. don’t worry about what i said. it’s not going to be easy, but i can tell you he’s not the root of the corruption. hurry up. he’ll notice and i’ll have to leave with or without you.” he warned.    

“Alright. Thanks for your help.” I got up from the chair and reached for Error’s soul and pulled at the corruption as Ink watched. I shrieked in surprise. It _burned_ in my hands as I screamed in pain. Even taking my hands away didn’t help. The nerves tingled with over stimulation and red smoke sizzled as if the corruption didn’t want to stay on my hands. Tears welled in my eyes as the stinging continued.

“oh no, follow me.” Ink painted a portal to a more colorful place and gently took one of my arms in his hands steering me into it. “mythic!” he called out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys tHEY WAVED AT YOU WAVE BACK IN APPRECIATION!!  
> *waves frantically at Ink and Patience*


	22. The Labyrinth Zone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the alternative of the Omega Timeline- The Labyrinth Zone of the Void

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple things.  
> 1\. The Labyrinth Zone is a working world for mostly fusions and the occasional people from the Omega Timeline.  
> 2\. Yes, most of the fusions are skeletons and they tend to choose font names in place of what they were. But not all are skeletons.  
> 3\. Mythic is the one of oldest fusions and also has more than two beings fused with him.  
> 4\. I'M SO SORRY. I HAD TO GO WI-FI-LESS FOR LIKE A WEEK AND MY FAMILY WAS GIVING ME LOOKS EVERY SINGLE TIME I TOOK OUT MY COMPUTER TO WRITE. I DIDN'T DIE OR FORGET YOU GUYS.

“What do you want Ink? And don’t tell me you got your hand stuck in one of my timelines!” a semi familiar voice called back. “Or did you miss place your brush again?” Whoever it was, sounded annoyed. Ink’s face flushed in a rainbow of colors.

“n-no!”

“No, you didn’t or no you’re denying it to save yourself from embarrassment and to spare yourself from a verbal lashing from me?”

“mythic, i have a bigger problem. corruption burns.” Ink snapped out of it, sounding serious once again, while the brilliant colors in his face faded.

“You’re a moron.” the voice sighed. “You called to me, dragging my attention away from my work, to tell me that you burned yourself on corruption, when you _know_ that it burns.”

“it wasn’t me! and it doesn’t always! listen, she can usually get rid of it. it didn’t work this time.” Ink growled.

“You didn’t mention that you were not alone, Ink.”

“you’re the one not paying attention!” Ink crossed his arms.

“I’m doing my _job_ , now bring her here.” There was a pause. “By Karma, you’re worse than Dream when it comes to distracting me!” The sarcasm and cynical tone dripped off the voice. Did he just… swear?  

“are you sure you should be taking your guardian's name in vain?” Ink asked.

“If he had a problem with it, he would have told me by now.” the voice sounded like he was getting impatient. “Now then which room are you in?”

“the front room. where you told me to go and not barge into your labs.” Ink rolled his eyes which had turned to a blue triangle and a red square now.  

“They are in the living room, brother.” A female voice called out and a very tall woman entered the room. She lazily flopped onto the long couch in the room, sighed and closed her eyes. Ink face palmed, then looked at me.

“relax, stop biting your lip. you’re drawing determination, which won’t help this time.” he told me. I hadn’t realized I was clenching my jaw until he said. “i know it hurts, but there has to be an explanation why it didn’t work for you. mythic’ll help with that and your burns.”

“Now Ink, who did you bring me to heal?” a very tall man walked into the room. He was wearing a black lab coat over a suit, the collar failing to hide a bone white, but scaly neck, his eyes shrunken into visible sockets he looked at me with interest. I shrunk. “I’m not that scary now am I?” He kneeled on one knee and looked me in my eye. He looked... perpetually sad. “Now let’s see those corruption burns.” He said softly, but instead of taking my clenched hands that I stubbornly pressed up against my chest, he waited for me to give him my hands. I chewed on my already bleeding lip as my hands shook stiffly, trying to decide if he really cared. The forlorn look said yes, the deep purple soul that swirled and fought itself said no. It was always changing, as if it couldn't decide if a monster or a human absorbed it. “Come now, I have a lot of work to do, so if you please.” He looked into my eyes, almost as if he was reading my mind. “Ink, why did you bring me a seer soul reader, you know how I feel about them.”

“i didn't think it would matter. you know who she is.” Ink shrugged.

“Even still, they always become apprehensive of me. Now, Miss, please show me your corruption burns.” I had no choice. I was going to have to trust him and most of all, Ink for taking me here. I let him take my arm into his long, soft, gloved fingers to twist my hands at a better angle while trying not to let the tears of pain squeeze out of my eyes. “It’s alright Miss, I’m not going to hurt you.” Mythic turned around, showing spikes going down his back, protruding from his spine. “Tenor! I need some DT, quickly please, and on your way, tell Fernando to stop touching his tree.” 

“on it, boss.” A spiky skeleton dressed in mostly black rushed in and then back out. My eyes widened at the mentioning of more Determination.

“...are you really so sure about that? It's dangerous and I’m pretty Determined myself…” I trailed off.

“I’m an expert in this field and many others, I can understand why you don’t like the idea, but I assure you I know what I’m doing.” Mythic spoke in an almost hypnotic voice. Like hell I was going to get hypnotized again.

“i gotta run. someone’ll take you wherever you need to go, well, anywhere but the anti-void. i hope you get what you want.” Ink told me.

“here ya go, boss.” The skeleton from earlier came back in and handed Mythic a beaker of Determination.

“Thank you Tenor, and the Fernando situation?” Mythic asked. 

“busted as always.” Tenor rolled his eyes, smirking.

“At this rate I’m going to have to assign Pontano, to guard the fusion trees.” Mythic sighed and rubbed his forehead. 

“good. it isn’t me babysitting ‘em.” he smiled sharply.

“Don’t think you’re off the hook for the mishap in the green room.” Tenor’s smile faltered a little.

“I’ll take care of that brother, you take care of who I assume is Patience, Red soul.” Tenor looked slightly scared at the thought of what Serene said and started to sweat when Serene got up. “Tenor, I suggest you run for a little bit.” Serene’s eyes fluttered.

“but, maybe she’d be more comfortable-” Serene seemingly turned into a blob and disappeared then reappeared behind Tenor. “shit. i’ll, uh, go.” he said quietly as he face froze in discomfort.

“Yes, you’re welcome to take some time off, but just don’t let Serene catch you.” Mythic waved Tenor off, and then turn his full attention back to me. “Now let’s see here…” The Determination rose out of the beaker and surrounded my arm. “Now, let’s add a bit of green magic…” The Determination started glowing with a greenish hue. My attention was then drawn to the sound of bones rattling and then a sharp thud. Mythic laughed without even turning. “I warned you.”

“damn... i’ll get ya… later, sweet cheeks. ya seem... so eager.... ta jump my bones.” Tenor rasped raggedly, panting. A red tongue lolled out of his mouth as he grinned and a faint familiar glow emitted from his pants.

“What was that about?” I asked.

“Sorry about my sister, she’s more like a classic Undertail Sans, more than most people realize. As for the giving a skeleton a boner, well she finds it easier to subdue any of the unruly skeletons that way. Now then, how are your hands feeling?”

“Better than before.” I flexed my left pinky, the one where it had been bitten off, along with the rest of my hand.

“Good, good, now for the rest of your body. Tenor, oh that's right, by Karma… Pontano!” Mythic called.

“yes, mythic?” another really tall skeleton came seemingly out of nowhere, in a dark hoodie highlighted in stars.

“Two gallons of KD if you please.”

“sure thing.” he slouched, and pulled out a cigarette and patted himself for something to light it with, but he came up empty. “uh, mythic…”

“Let me guess, you need a light.” A skeletal hand with a hole in the center of it materialized near Pontano’s face, gave him a thumbs up and the thumb caught on fire. Pontano, leaned over and lit his cigarette and the hand vanished. Mythic’s back had been turned to Pontano the entire time.

“thanks.” he disappeared and reappeared with a five gallon bucket with bright green liquid inside it. .

“Also, Pontano, go raid some of Merriweather's clothes for our guest, Patience was it?”

“Yeah. It is.” I nodded.

“Thank you.” Mythic turned to Pontano. “I’m sure Merriweather will understand why you’re stealing her clothing.”

“alright, but if she gets angry with me i’m directing her to you.” Pontano told him. I couldn’t place where I heard Mythic’s voice. He seemed semi familiar too. Another second later we were interrupted by yet another, but female, skeleton, who looked like a hybrid between human and skeleton.

“Mythic! What’s the deal with Pontano taking my clothes again?!” She had a British accent, and was pulling on Pontano’s hood.

“ah, hey, watch the merchandise!” He didn’t sound pleased at all. 

“Come now, Merriweather, we have a guest that’s been a bit roughed up.” Mythic mimicked the accent perfectly, as if he spoke like that all the time.

“You just _had_ to send him to sneak around my room, didn’t you? You could’ve sent anyone else and we could’ve had a normal conversation about it!” she let go of Pontano, scolding Mystic. Mystic puts his head in his left hand.

“How would Artimise have handled this…” he mumbled. Artimise? No… he couldn’t be… could he? “I’m sorry Merriweather, but Pontano was right there and she needs to be healed.”

“Then it’s good thing I’m here. You’re bound to screw up something like this.” Merriweather put a hand on her hips. I thought harder, trying to figure out who he was. My eyes widened. I _did_ know who he was.

“...Ned?” I mumbled apprehensively. All of the fusions present froze, their sockets or eyes widening as they slowly looked at Mythic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing. All timelines "grow" and so are plant-like and are referred to as trees. The fusions technically have their own trees hence why "Fernando" keeps touching his. If he touches it the wrong way KA-BOOM no more Fernando. Yep. He's an idiot.


	23. The Labyrinth: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet more of Mythic's inner circle!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind these people always think they know best.

 His soul froze itself, in the human state. Mythic stopped and his eyes started to drift. The room was silent for a good amount of time.

“Brother… Are you alright?” Serene broke the silence first. This seemed to shock Mythic from his daze and he sighed.

“I’ll be fine, and yes, he is a part of me.” Mythic’s soul looked unstable like it was at war with itself. He couldn't look me in the eye.

“I didn’t know mentioning could do that. Sorry.” I apologized.

“Please don’t ever do that again, especially if you seem to meet one in the void, you could end up killing them.” Mythic took a deep breath and his soul seemed to stabilize quickly.

“most of us don’t like what we were, or at least one half.”  Pontano explained. “... most of it gets blocked out.” he puffed on his cigarette.

“I should get back to my work…” Mythic got up and started to leave the room.

“Century didn’t warn me. I-I didn’t go…” Mythic seemed to ignore me as he left the room. 

“Don’t mind him, he needs to readjust himself, he’s not particularly fond of his pasts, any of them, but he still misses his friends.” Serene provided as she got off of Tenor’s back.

“he ain’t the only one.” Tenor weakly got up. “there’s a reason a lotta us stick around.”

“Is he gonna be ok?” I asked.

“He will be, but it’s going to take some time. Many of the repressed memories that came back were of Ned, Gaster, and Sans taking or unable to save lives, lives that never should’ve been taken.” Serene explained.

“Enough about Mythic, you need to be healed, and he is no longer in a state to help you out.” Merriweather told me as she sat me down on the enormous couch. “Now I know why he sent Pontano to steal my clothes.” Merriweather snapped her fingers. “Mythic judged that your body type matched mine, and of course he is right, as usual, By Karma, no, By Hope, all of Karma’s incarnations are annoying, especially when they are right.” Merriweather looked around the room and spotted the KD substance, as Mythic called it. “So he was going to use the KD immersion method for healing you.” Merriweather studied my body. “Pontano, Tenor, out.”

“Alright, I have to go tend to the Compass trees.” Pontano sighed

“No, Mythic changed your job for that time you floundered about and messed up ‘is experiment.” Tenor spoke up.

“Ok, what did he change it to?” Tenor smiled wide at Pontano.

“Babysitting duty.” Tenor sounded like he was laughing internally.

“You have got to be kidding me! Tenor if you’re pranking me by Charity so help me.”  Pontano sounded annoyed.

“Good, you deserve this Pontano, especially after the last time you stole my clothing!”

“Serene is this true?”  Pontano pleaded with Serene. Serene shrugged.

“It’s not set in stone yet, but yeah, it’s true.” and with that Pontano looked completely defeated.

“Of all the things mythic could have used to punish me, why did he chose to have me babysit the fusion trees.” Pontano grumbled.

“Hey... uh... Patience was it? When you get your shit sorted out maybe you and I could uh... well...” he looked thoughtful, trying to explain. “I’m still lookin’ for a partner in crime.” his brow went up a few times as if he was savoring the thought and his gaze burned through my clothes.

“Dude, you’re doing that thing again.” Pontano warned him.

“I can’t help it.” Tenor’s smile turned sharp.

“No thanks.” I rebuffed him.

“Aw what?”

“C’mon lover boy.” and with that Tenor was dragged out by Pontano.

“And with them gone, I’m going to need you to strip down.” Merriweather told me. “I don’t want the KD emersion to ruin your clothes.”

“Ok. They could’ve stayed. I wasn’t about to let them do anything.” I chuckled.

“I figured you didn’t want the guys in here, they can be real bone heads.”

“Ha, I get it.”

“GO AWAY FERNANDO!”  Merriweather yelled at the door.

“Where’s your sense of humor?” I smiled as I stripped down to nothing.

“Faded about twenty nine thousand years ago.” Merriweather shrugged looking at the door. “You tend to hear it all, if you live long enough… no wonder why Mythic wanted to use the KD emersion method.” she mumbled under her breath. “Serene, can you get me a bra and a new pair of panties?”

“Measurements?” Serene asked as she walked over to me. “You know what? It’s more accurate if I do it my way, sorry in advance.” she apologized quickly and then her arm extended towards me. Her arm turned clear as it wrapped itself around my hips, waist and breasts. It felt like I was submerged in water. “I’ll be right back.” Serene retracted her arm then vanished. I shivered from the contact.

“As she’s going to pick up some new clothes for you, I’m going to cover your body in KD extract, so sit tight.” The green liquid started to rise from the bucket. When it touched my skin I realized that it was a form of liquefied green healing magic. The green magic slowly crept up my skin healing my open scars, cuts, bruises and everything else that wasn’t supposed to be there. It wrapped itself around my neck. “Alright, do you trust me?” Merriweather asked.

“Not particularly.”

“You’re not going to like this part then.” Merriweather looked concerned. The green magic covered my face. “If you’re feeling panicked let me know just wave your hands, give me a thumbs up if you understand.” I gave her a thumbs up. “Now this is going to feel rather intrusive. I’m going to ease the magic into your body, make sure that everything is healed up on the inside.” The magic started to prod at my mouth, nose, and every other orifice, which I started to struggle against.

“Fuck-!” As I swore the magic backed off.

“Are you ok in there?”  Merriweather asked.

“I don’t know if you realize it, but I don’t like being filled like that!” I shouted. The magic surrounding my face retreated.

“Alright, how about… if you ate it?”  Merriweather sounded like she was really trying to help me. “Think you could do that?”

“Are crazy? That’s what monster food is for, not this stuff!”

“And how do you think monsters made their food before they had food processors?” Merriweather countered as she took the rest of the magic off.

“Does it look like I give a fuck?” I spat.

“Look, I understand that you’ve had it rough for a while now, I mean your skin used up a quarter of the magic already, but don’t take it out on those who are trying to help you out. By Hope, why do Charity’s incarnations have to be so damn headstrong at times like these?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~eyebrow wiggle~


	24. The Damn Flask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More healing involved... and more shenanigans!  
> (tell me if you want a freaking story on these people, they were so much fun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to sneak in one of my all time favorite characters I have made up (yes, he is an OC and not from anything anyone has heard of. any resemblance to any other character is completely coincidental)

“What did you call me?” my voice dropped in deadly seriousness.

“I called ya headstrong, what’s wrong with that?” Merriweather snapped.

“Don’t play stupid, the other thing. Ink told me a little about this Charity guardian.” I crossed my arms.

“Tell you what, you let me refine this magic and then you eat it and I’ll tell you some of what you want to know. Fair?”

“No. Don’t treat me with a compromise.” I refused.

“Look, if the guardian of Charity wanted you to know, then she would have told you. I’m only allowed to tell you so much.” Merriweather animated herself, turning away as her cheeks burned a tealish color.

“See, that’s what I figured. I won’t get anything I want, so why bother?” I defiantly lashed back.

“Please Patience, Ink brought you here to be healed by Mythic.” She tried to make me drop the subject.

“And I met the guy for twenty minutes and you for even less. Plus I can see your soul and I don’t like it.” I growled.

“I was made this way! You think my two halves asked to be forcefully merged with each other and erase a timeline in the process? A timeline filled with my friends and family? No! I understand that you’ve had it rough for a long time, but don’t take it out on the rest of us!” she yelled back.

“I’m back…” Serene appeared, with the clothing that Merriweather asked for. “Is everything ok?” Serene had changed into jeans, but she had the same T-shirt on.

“Just another incarnation of Charity being difficult.” Merriweather shook her head.

“That’s standard.” Serene sighed. “Well, here ya go, brought ya a matching pair of panties and bra, comfort fit.” Serene walked over to me and handed me the new undergarments.

“Thanks…” I said a bit despondently. “Can I just go home now?” the words stuck in mouth. I didn’t have a home, but still, it made me wonder where they would take me. 

 “But, you’re not-”

“Merri, your patient has refused treatment, don’t push her, she’s been though a lot.” Serene gathered up the green magic and put it in a flask. “Here, when you want to try and use it to heal yourself.” Serene offered me the flask.

“I don’t want that stuff. It’ll probably get taken away anyway.” I crossed my arms.

“Then chug it before they get the chance.” Serene responded. She wasn’t going to take no as an answer.

“No thanks. I don’t want it.” I flat our refused it.

“Look, there is the potential that your organs are on the verge of failure, mainly your kidneys and your liver. You lungs could be on the verge of collapsing and you may not feel it, but that's only because of your Determination. And don’t even get me started on your heart.” Serene lectured me. 

“Nice try, if I was going to drop dead, I’d be feeling it. We both know Determination doesn’t do that.” I argued.

“How long have you spent in the Anti-void?” I laughed in response.

“You think you can measure time in the Anti-Void?” I asked her like she was crazy.

“I know a guy who can.” Serene shrugged.

“Well, I sure as hell can’t.” I reiterated.

“Karma already did.” A light, not as tired voice I recognized as my own said.

“Charity, what brings you here?” Serene froze, slightly surprised.

“What, I’m not allowed to visit? By the way, you’re never going to get her to drink that, no matter what you tell her. That kinda Determination takes a long time to run out and the more you tell her, the more Determined she gets. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you two don’t know how to handle someone with that much Determination.” she giggled. “In fact, I _know_ she’s bent on proving you completely wrong. Haven’t you ever heard what Will does just for Spite’s sake?”

“... Will doesn't visit us often, and when he does, he only speaks with Mythic.” Serene looked embarrassed.

“I didn’t ask if you talked to him or knew him like I do. I’ll tell ya, there are stories floating around.” she put her hands on her hips. She was… like me. A lot like me. Dark gold hair, better taken care of and of course, my very positive attitude on life. Her dress looked like a clear morning’s sky which faded to a dark starry night at the bottom, the stars dotting the entire dress.   

“Yeah, I’ve heard about them, I just can’t confirm if any of them are true, you know how the fusions are.” Serene told her.

“Well, I’ll tell ya, if it’s about proving anyone wrong or someone telling him he’s wrong about where his work is going, and blowing up about it,  it’s probably true.” she shrugged.

“Remind me not to piss him off...” Serene mumbled under her breath.

“Ok, then don’t tell him he’s wrong unless you’re sure or can convince him.” Charity smiled. “Convincing coincidentally is exactly what you do, then you don’t betray that right away by making whoever uncomfortable. Merriweather, you need to work on that.” she chided them.   

“Yes, Charity...” Merriweather looked down and grumbled.

“Don’t worry, I wonder how Hope did it in the first place.” she chuckled. “But then again, Will’s more prideful than determined.” she shrugged.

“Well, Red, you wanted to know more about Charity, now’s your chance.” Merriweather looked at me wondering what I’d do now as Charity looked at me… like I used to look at other people expectantly, waiting and smiling, while curious.

“So you’re me? Or is it the other way around?” I asked raising a brow.

“Nope, you’re right. I’m just a big template, which includes you. Can I see that?” Charity asked me, pointing to the flask.

“Go nuts.” I told her.

“So, you guys took Tenor’s flask?” Charity raised a brow.

“He wasn’t gonna use it.” Serene laughed. “Plus, he was hitting on Miss Red here, so I figured that he wouldn’t mind parting with it.” Charity took a small sip.

“You should’ve told her there’s still whiskey inside.”

“Figured she’d enjoy the surprise.” Serene shrugged. “Tenor tends to have good taste in booze.”

“Really? Well, I guess they all have their thing. Wait a minute… that jackass! I bet he knew this timeline was going out or he stole it from G!” she sniffed it. “Nope, he didn’t steal it. He’s pretty lucky he didn’t. Anyway, ya might want a little of this, just ‘cause.” she growled.

“I can’t get drunk off that stuff.” I scoffed. She snapped her fingers.

“Fire syrup?” she asked.

“Yeah…” I sighed.

“Never mind then.” she tossed the flask over her shoulder.

“Charity! What the hell!? She needed to drink that!” Merriweather shouted.

“Did you really think she was going to drink that? If I were in her shoes, I wouldn’t trust it. You can bring a horse to water…” she trailed off. “Why don’t I fix you up myself? Oh, wait a minute, there isn’t any failure.” Charity felt around my abdomen as I stayed quiet. “Looks like she just needs rest.”   

“But what about the potential of corruption poisoning? We need to flush her system.”  Merriweather objected.

“Just how much can you see, Merriweather?” Charity asked.

“None and that’s what I’m worried about.”

“Besides while it’s on the soul, if I’m not mistaken, it causes pain, are you in any pain?” Charity asked me.

“No.” I answered.

“She’s like a damn Karma incarnation, with her pain tolerance.” Merriweather insisted.

“Merriweather, have you ever felt corruption burn you before?” Charity asked.

“Yes, and it stung for months after.” She pouted.

“Did it get into your system?” Charity asked pointedly.

“No, but it got into another one of the fusions systems and it killed them. Mythic had to put him down, with how violent he got.” She frowned this time.

“Now then, what’s the difference between Determination and corruption?” Charity asked again.

“Not much…”

“But there are some?” Charity went on. When Merriweather stayed silent, her face colored in frustration, Charity went on. “Determination does not drive killing. It may end that way, but it will not purposely drive someone to kill, that is their decision. Corruption will make the suggestion until the LV levels are high enough. If the corruption was in her system, wouldn’t you think she would’ve lashed out by now?” 

“...yes…”

“Has she?”

“Yes.”

“Physically?”

“No.”

“That would be called self-control, which would be very little if there was corruption. Now I’m sure she is just as frustrated as you are, if not, more. I make it a point to watch the incarnations who successfully split and let me tell you, there aren’t many who do, but this, you’re lucky this one has some Patience. That and me are the only things keeping her from screaming at you and walking out to gods know where.” Charity put a hand back on her hip. “Now, if you’re satisfied you can go back to work, if not, then get your tsundere ass out of here and let a professional take over.”  

“BAHAHAHAHAHA!” a voice that sounded like Undyne’s emanated from a different room Charity lifted an eyebrow as an explosion sounded in another room

“ARE YOU ABSOLUTELY FUCKING KIDDING ME!” There was a stumbling noise. “I’M GOING TO KICK YOUR FISHY ASS TO KINGDOM COME FOR THAT!”

“You give me no choice then. Enjoy your gift and your make ups! Oh, and that explosion, I had nothing to do with.” she smiled.

“Merriweather!” Mythic’s voice sounded angry, in its own passive way. “Clean up your lover’s mess, and I’ll let you off with a warning!” Merriweather paled.

“Yes, Mythic, I’ll get right on it!” she said in a high pitched squeaky voice.

“Merriweather! I have no idea why, but I feel like I have to single you out for my project!” a light jovial male voice shouted out in a sing songy way. You could just hear the jackassery glee in his tone. 

“YOU DIDN’T, HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF I SICKED KARMA ON YOU!?” Merriweather shouted at Charity as her face broke out in a huge smile.

“Karma has nothing on me, besides, I get him often enough.” she rolled her eyes, but the smug smile was still there as Merriweather left to another room.

“FERNANDO! CONTROL YOUR GIRLFRIEND!” Merriweather was pissed, but her voice sounded distant.

“ITS G DAMN IT!” The fusion responded.

“You screw up my experiment, you get called Fernando!” Mythic called out trying to shut them both up.

“Merriweather, don’t make me find you or your partner, you know how that ends up!” the same jackass voice called out. Charity giggled.

“You just love causing things, don’t you?” I asked.

“You have no idea. This is only the tip of the iceberg and compared to my associate, this is nothing.” she laughed.

“That guy who “singled her out?”” I air quoted.

“Nah, that’s Passion. Usually he’s too lazy to get convoluted domino effects going, but he’ll gladly take part in one.” she chuckled. “The demi I’m talking about, on the other hand, has no problem stirring up a literal hurricane to screw over drug cartels or political leaders.”

“Well, karma’s a bitch.” I cracked a smile.

“He sure is.” she chuckled.

“...what?”

“That’s his name, Karma.” she said.

“AH! PASSION! FUCK OFF!” Merriweather shouted.

“Not my job in about thirty seconds!” he laughed. “Be sure to tell me the effects, see ya!”

“AH, MERRIWEATHER WHAT GIVES!” we heard some glass shatter.

“YOU, ME, YOUR ROOM, RIGHT NOW, WE’RE BURNING THIS SHIT OFF, AND THEN GETTING KARMA TO GO AFTER PASSION!” the one with Undyne’s voice started to moan and then it got silent.

“Thanks Passion.” Charity told a tall, thin, redheaded man as he walked it. 

“No, problem.” he smirked lopsidedly. “It actually helped getting those two. I’ve been working on the sensitivity part for women. Hopefully, it spreads.”

“The what? What are you working on?” I asked.

“The most powerful aphrodisiac in existence. It’s actually pretty fun and it keeps me busy and other people, heh.” he let out a short laugh.

“Why don’t you use it on yourself?” I asked.

“Well… there’s the problem of it not exactly affecting me, because lust and hormones, I can deal with. In theory, it’ll be ready when I can’t handle it, but so far, nothing.” he shrugged.

“So, where does she go, Passion?” Charity asked. His smile softened as he motioned Charity over and whispered to her. “Ok, then. Get dressed.”

“Aww… I was just getting comfortable.” I said snarkily and they laughed.

“Trust me when I say, you’re gonna want clothes on.” Passion said with a glimmer in his eye.

“Ok?” I didn’t know how to respond to that as I slipped on the silky panties and bra, then the simple teal dress.

“Ready?” I nodded. “Good. ‘Bye!” Charity waved and Passion winked as the room spun. I was picked up and plopped onto a couch. I blinked, letting my eyes adjust to the dark room. I had no idea where I was. I got up, feeling my way around, which probably wasn’t the best thing to do right then, but I did anyway. Immediately, something tall was knocked over and it broke.

“boy, did you ever pick the wrong place to rob.” someone growled right behind me. I whirled around to see two white pin pricks with a large blue eye behind it, huge nostrils glowing as it puffed smoke from them, vibrating the floor with it’s growl.

“...Sans?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me if you want a freaking story on these people, they were so much fun (although it would be labeled various fandoms with many OC's)


	25. Home Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. I disappointed everyone simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope. It's not Undermafia... or Mobtale. In fact...

“hold up.” he sounded surprised. I grimaced as an overhead light glared in my eyes and I finally could see my surroundings. “how’d you get here?” he asked as Comic chirped happily and circled me, even though I had just broken a lamp.   
“I’m not entirely sure. I said I wanted to go home and- and-” my chest welled in anger as I realized it was Passion who was to blame for me being here. If I ever caught up with him again, I was going to give him a piece of my mind! I turned away from Sans before I started to cry again. I was right back to square one! I looked at the carpet. No, this was worse than square one, this was square negative fifty!   
“hey, uh, don’t move. there’s something on your back.” Sans grabbed at an envelope that was taped onto my back. When did that get there? “it says;   
‘Sorry about my associates. They really do have a habit of making asses of themselves. This note is a warning, if we ever do meet in person, then your fate has truly been sealed. Stay Determined.  
Love,   
That Asshole Friend  
P.S I stole all of Sans’s-‘”   
He stopped and rushed into the kitchen.   
“damn! whoever it was, did steal all the cookies! what the hell?” Sans looked at me again, then started laughing. “i guess the cookies were payment for getting you back safe. that, i’ll gladly take.” His tone of voice changed when he saw I was hunched on the floor in a fetal position. “hey, he didn’t hurt you again, did he?” he asked, putting a warm hand on my shoulder to comfort me.   
“Not as bad as the last few times…” I felt him shiver as Comic wiggled up into my lap. “Get off me.” I said, somewhat hostilely to her, pushing her off.  
“we’re really happy you’re safe…” Sans sighed, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.   
“Take me back.”  
“what? why? you’re free from-”  
“I wasn’t supposed to be here. I never was!” I shouted, tears of frustration starting to fall.   
“shh! shh! you’re gonna wake up papyrus. i’ll take ya back if that’s what you really want, but, uh, i can’t right this second.” He said nervously. “stay for a little bit, ok? just ‘til morning.”  
“Promise?” I asked. He flinched, then sighed.   
“i promise. it’s a ways away too, so i wouldn’t plan on going out there yet.” Sans told me after hesitating. How did he know I was thinking about leaving the moment he left me alone anyway? He flopped down on the couch and patted it, so I sat down next to him.   
“don’t push me away.” Comic climbed up on my lap again and head-butted me like a cat, settling. “i can bite if i want.” I rolled my eyes in response.  
“Can you please tell your soul to stay off me?” I groaned.   
“she has a mind of her own.” Sans shrugged. “are you hungry or anything? i was up before i heard you. c’mon, you said you’d trust me.” he near whispered.   
“No, I’m not.” I sighed.   
“great, i’ll make popcorn.” Sans got up as I make a protesting sound, sinking into the couch more. Once I heard the microwave going, he came back with a broom and dustpan highlighted in blue for the lightbulb I broke. “since we’re both up, wanna watch a movie? i think we could both use a break.”   
“What kinda movie?” I asked, raising an eyebrow.   
Ten minutes later, we were laughing at a red-suited anti-hero on the TV, a bowl of popcorn between us. I wasn’t sure when I fell asleep, but evidently, I did, because Comic was still curled in my lap and Sans was breathing easily beside me. The TV screen was black with the logo of the DVD player jumping around the screen. The bowl of popcorn had tipped over, the remaining kernels spilling out on the ground.   
Looking at Sans in this calm moment made me notice… he was really tired. At first glance, he looked like he was at peace sleeping, but then, his face twitched into a frown before relaxing back into a smile and his hands would tighten as if looking for something to hold onto. Comic, on the other hand, was snuggled into my lap still, one of her claws holding my hand underneath her chin as she used it as a pillow. Her breathing almost sounded and felt like a constant purr, which probably lulled me to sleep easily.  
Using my free hand, I ran my fingers over her curled form absentmindedly, not wanting to get up just yet. Sans shuddered, then relaxed again, a genuine smile showing through the constant one before I realized what I was doing. I flinched, and almost got up, but stopped myself. He was asleep. He wouldn’t remember. He wouldn’t know. I took in a few deep breaths, trying to calm my pounding heart, then reached out to shake him.   
“Sans, it’s almost six thirty. They should be ready for the daytime stuff now.” I really didn’t want to run into Papyrus and I was sure Sans didn’t want to explain to him why a “sick” human was in the house as opposed to getting treatment.   
“hmm? wha?” he muttered sleepily.   
“Get up! I wanna go back!” I said louder.   
“mmm… ok. coffee first…” he dragged himself up.   
“No! Now! They’ll have coffee there, ready for you.” I protested as he yawned. I pushed Comic off my lap and that seemed to jolt him. She snapped at me unhappily, but half-heartedly being as groggy as he was.   
“alright…” Sans groaned. “did anyone ever tell you that you look nice in that dress?”   
“Sans!” I yelled at him as he tried to change the subject. “Now!” He grumbled incoherently this time and took my arm. It only took a second for him to take me to Dr. Bower’s office. “Thank you.” I rolled my eyes. “Now you can go get your coffee. I’ll be fine here.” I turned to soft snoring and found he was sleeping in one of her office chairs, Comic curled on his lap. I tried the door as I sighed. It was locked. Looked like I was stuck here until she came in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But he really does try...


	26. A Bad Cliffhanger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess whaaaaat?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy your shorty (but totally worth it) chapter!   
> :)

Dr. Bower looked up in surprise that I was sitting there, waiting, facing the door when she opened it.

“Patience!” her face erupted into a smile. “What happened this time?”

“I was dropped off at Sleepy’s house instead of back here.” I jammed my thumb back at Sans, then crossed my arms.

“I see. It’s good to see you’re alright. You look good. If he wakes up we can give you discharge papers and-”

“I’m not ready for that. I was just getting answers, please let me stay a little longer. I don’t want him getting hurt because of what I did.” I hoped I looked genuine.

“Well… we can still keep you since he hasn’t woken up and you don’t technically have a home or family, but you can’t live here forever.” Dr. Bower told me.

“I know… I just… need more time away from him. Just to make sure everyone is safe.” I sighed.

“Two more months. Then you have to leave. With Sans, me or someone until you can get a job and somewhere to live.” She said sternly and I nodded.

“I understand.” I told her. “Thank you.”

“I really shouldn’t be doing this.” Dr. Bower sighed. “But I know you’re not just some homeless person and whatever is happening has to be something deeper that I can’t understand.” she had a faraway look in her eye. “I kept your room empty. You were gone for three weeks this time.”

“Thank you.” I nodded again.

“Now I’m going to have a talk with Sans if you don’t mind.” She started to shoo me out.

“Good luck.” I chuckled, walking out. I looked around, then spent some time in the playroom, then I wandered off toward my room.

“Let go of me! I can fucking walk!” That kind of shout wasn’t an uncommon thing around here, being near the suicide monitoring rooms, but this time, I couldn’t help my curiosity and I poked my head around the corner to the source of the voice. “What are you staring at!?” It was a lanky teenage guy, with a dark head of hair nearly covering his eyes, but there was no denying as he passed me that his eyes were two totally different, but natural colors.

“You, emo bitch.” He looked surprised at my response, then smiled as he was dragged away. Hoping for a hint as to why I looked at his soul. My eyes widened and I turned tail and sprinted back to Dr. Bower’s office.

It was empty.

“God, why now?” I whined and headed out, looking for her in the hallways.

“hey, where’s the fire?” Sans asked, appearing behind me when I poked my head into the playroom again. I jumped.

“I-it’s another patient. Where’s Dr. Bower?” I asked him.

“what? is there something wrong? wouldn’t she know?” he asked fast, seeing my desperation.

“what is it?” Comic asked, echoing Sans.

“Come with me. We need to find Dr. Bower!” I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. He was definitely surprised I had that much strength.

“will you tell us what got you in a rush?” Sans asked.

“Yes! I need a monster representative who can see souls!” I shouted at him.

“guess we fit the bill. calm down. she just went to get herself a cup of coffee… she gave me hers.” He chuckled, pulling me back to her office. She came in a few minutes later.

“Now what?” she asked.

“Whose patient is that guy with the monochromatic eyes headed for the suicide watch rooms?” I asked.

“Why do you need to know this?” Dr. Bower asked.

“I looked at his soul. He’s-he’s different, like me.” I tried to explain.

“What do you mean?” she asked. I bit my lip.

“…from somewhere else?” Sans asked.

“No. I wouldn’t be able to tell you that.” I sighed. “But he’s like me! He has potential to use magic!”

“… a mage? a _suicidal_ mage?” Sans questioned quietly, looking at Comic. She whispered something where his ear would be.

“Yes!” I cried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for it....


	27. The Suicidal Mage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patience actually gets to talk to the new guy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah... I know... I haven't posted in a while, but here's something!

“…would being a Mage affect him in any way?” Dr. Bower asked Sans, frowning.

“depends. i don’t know anything about how he was raised or who he is.” Sans shrugged. “but i’m sure i could look into it if you want.”

“Well… I’m sure I would remember a patient of mine with different colored eyes. First thing’s first, who is his doctor?” Dr. Bower’s face turned into a concentrated frown while typing on her computer. Then she sighed. “He’s one of Griarre’s patients.” My fist tightened. There was no way in _hell_ Griarre would even try to understand circumstances around sheer luck or magic, if that was involved by any chance.

“I’ll see if you can go in to talk with him, Sans. Be aware he has a record of being violent with other men. I wonder why Griarre was recommended for him. This can’t be right.” Her eyes widened. “That was a fast response. Griarre’s letting you go in to talk with him now as a counselor.”

“Can I come?” I asked.

“It wouldn’t hurt for patients to meet, but if he starts any violence around Sans, leave immediately.” Dr. Bower recommended.

“Ok.” I nodded.

“He’s in room S-7.” Dr. Bower told us before we left.

“are you sure he’s a mage?” Sans asked.

“I’ve looked around this place enough to know what a regular soul looks like, thank you very much. It’s bigger than any human’s I’ve seen, besides mine.” I rolled my eyes.

“…why don’t i talk to him first?” Sans said nervously eyeing the door as we approached. “i’ll leave the door open a crack and i’ll tell you when to come in.” he pleaded with his eyes for me to comply just once.

“…fine.” I sighed. I heard a small sigh of relief come from him as he opened the door. I caught a glance of this kid, whose name I had learned was Cole, and he was lying on the bed, staring listlessly up at the ceiling. Something was wrong with him. The flash of his dark blue soul was dimmed from when I first saw fire and alertness in his eyes, before Sans closed the door, leaving me to listen.

“Wh-hat do you waant?” His speech was slurred. “Whhy doo I even baa-ther?” I heard him sigh. “You’re just another hill-llucination…”

“naw, i’m real. see? i’m a monster.” Comic chirped after Sans stopped talking. He started laughing.

“Yoou- you wanna talk too mee? Yoou-you’re wasssting your time.” I pushed open the door and he looked up, confused. “You’re that girl whoo actually anssswered me…”

“They gave you something, didn’t they?” I asked him and he nodded.

“Doo you see him?” he whispered and pointed towards Sans.

“Yeah. I do. The skeleton’s here. Don’t mind him so much. He just wants a good look at you so he can see your soul.” I told him casually.

“Ok.” His eyes drooped and he looked pale. The light of his soul got dimmer as his eyes closed completely.

“this isn’t healthy.” Comic whispered.

“and he’s definitely a mage. i’ll have to talk to someone pretty old to figure out what to do with him. we’d have to talk to his family after and he can’t be like _this_.” Sans looked a little upset.

“I guess we’ll have to try tomorrow.” I sighed, watching Cole sleep.

“it gives me some time to talk. i’ll get on that as soon as i can today. you’ll be alright, right?” he asked worriedly.

“Yes.” I rolled my eyes as we left him alone. “I’ll be fine. I won’t try to disappear.”

“can i stay?” Comic asked me.

“…don’t you need to be around Sans?” I asked.

“not always. we like staying together, but we don’t have to be. i’m a boss monster, my soul is stronger than most monsters and it’s ok, we can both displace if either of us gets too uncomfortable.” Sans explained.

“pleeeeaase, pay?” I flinched at the nickname.

“Fine, just don’t call me that.” I said quickly. She chirped happily and jumped onto my shoulder, rubbing my cheek with her boney face. I exhaled unhappily.

“alright, time to talk to the king and gerson. i’ll be back to talk to his doctor and family. comic’ll keep you updated.” I nodded and with that, he turned a corner and was gone.

“what do you do when we’re not here?” Comic asked me.

“I try to find more ways to help the multiverse. I learned a lot last time.” I sighed, making my way to my room.

“like what?”

“Everything is connected. Everything that happens isn’t always coincidence. Everything I was trying to do… I have to rethink how I’m going to do this.” I flopped onto my bed.

“you don’t have to do this you know. it sounds like it’s too much for one person to do. we really like you despite what you say. you don’t want to hurt anyone. some peace would be nice, no?” Comic asked me.

“For the millionth time, I _have_ to do this. Especially because no one else can or will.”

“are you sure about that?”

“Doing this? Yes, I am.” I insisted again.  

“no, other people. because we want to help. that’s all we’ve been trying to do.” Frustration welled in my chest.

“You can’t. You don’t deserve anything outside your universe destroying it. I don’t have one, so it _should_ be my job to help everyone.” I explained.

“but you need to let go a little bit and let us help more.”

“Things just aren’t that simple, Comic. Thanks for trying though.”           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch. He got heavily drugged...


	28. A Little Bit Of Disbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole talks to Patience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW.   
> I really haven't updated in FOREVER. Since like, last year!  
> ....I've really been neglecting my fics...   
> I'M SO SORRY! TT.TT

That night, I was startled awake by hands over my mouth. Instinctively, I fought and struggled.

“Shhh! Stop! I’m not gonna hurt you!”

Even after that, I didn’t stop until I threw him off me in a blind frenzy. I heard growling, but once my vision adjusted, I could see a human form on the ground, slowly stumbling to get up and Comic was a squirming mass, trying to get out of my bed sheets.

“You better have a good fucking reason to scare me like that, because if you don’t...” I let my magic glow and try to latch onto his soul. I was slightly confused when it didn’t, but that didn’t matter, if that didn’t work, I always had my Patience magic.

“Ok, did they sedate me again and is _that_ an illusion?”

“What?” Then I recognized his soul. “Cole, what the hell?”

“Don’t you know, unless there’s a lockdown, they don’t lock the doors? I mean, I had to pick your lock and that’s actually kinda weird.” He rambled.

“Cole shut up. Why did you break into my room?” I asked.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I’m not under the influence of drugs anymore and when I was, I somehow got it in my head that you wanted to talk to me.” he crossed his arms.

“So, why did you put your hand on my mouth _before_ you woke me up?” I asked.

“I just wanted to make sure it was you… sometimes people scream or attack when they get woken up in the dead of night.” He shrugged.

“That’s _exactly_ what they do when they’re woken up like that!” I yelled at him.

“Shhh… keep it down! Look, I’ve been through some pretty heavy stuff and I’m not so light headed anymore, but I still can’t focus for too long. This is the best you’re gonna get me to talk, so what did you want to talk to me about?” he asked.

“Your soul. You’re a Mage, like me.” I told him. He snorted.

“What are you on? Seriously, I’ve been on just about everything there is and I know which ones cause hallucinations.” Cole asked.

“Nothing, thank you very much! I’m sure _this_ isn’t a hallucination!” I lifted him up with a little Patience magic.

“Great. Maybe, I really didn’t get up and break into your room. Pretty sure I’m dreaming.” That was the least lackluster response I had ever gotten so far.

“Yeah, I’m sure pain will change your mind.” I said as I slammed him into the wall hard.

“Holy shit, I’m awake.” He groaned.

“Yeah, magic.” I waggled my fingers sarcastically.

“So who the hell are you and how did you figure out my name?” Cole asked.

“My name is Patience and that was easy. I asked a doctor.” I shrugged.

“Oh.” Cole paused and Comic took the opportunity to jump onto my shoulder. He jumped back, swearing. “The fuck is _that_ thing?!”

“This is Comic. She’s a monster searcher. They like me…” I sighed disapprovingly.

“They?” he questioned.

“Where there’s a searcher, there’s a monster. It’s kinda like their soul.” I tried to explain and she tugged at my hair.

“manifestation of a soul.” Comic whispered helpfully.

“I’m sorry, she says she’s the manifestation of her monster’s soul and like I said, he likes me.” I shook my head.

“She can talk?” Cole looked at her closer in the low light. She snorted smoke in his face.

“duh!” she rolled her eyes at him. This time, Cole barely flinched.

“So, what’s about me being a Mage?” he asked.

“ _Oh_ , now you believe me?” I asked.

“Someone had to go through it and obviously, the meds wore off enough.” He shrugged.

“Shouldn’t they have re-administered them?” I asked. Cole started laughing.

“I’ve been given so many different things, so many different times, they can only give me so much that’s safe. It tends to wear off faster than usual.” he explained.

“Well, anyway, the theory is, you might be able to use magic now, but it’s kinda weak, and not really noticeable if you do use it. As far as I know, it becomes more prevalent if you bond with a monster, which at one point, I was, but that’s a story not even you are gonna believe.” I chuckled.

“Don’t wanna talk about it?” he asked. I nodded in response. “So how weak is “my magic?”” he air quoted. Comic started whispering to me answers to his question.

“I dunno. Depends on what’s happened and if you knew what exactly you were doing. It could be as little as recovering faster than usual from something to thinking you don’t know your own strength or your luck is really bad or good, just something, right?” I asked Comic. She nodded. Cole looked thoughtful as he digested this.

“…that sounds too familiar.” he said slowly while staring at the ground.

“I’m sure monsters can help you control what you think you have and what you don’t know what you have.” I told him.

“If only it were that simple. Mental issues don’t go away just like that. They won’t let me just _leave_ because I’m different in some weird way that monsters think they can help.” He paused, thinking. “Wait, will they?”

“we’re getting permission from your family and asgore, our king.” Comic piped up. “but, it’ll only work if you agree too…”

“I’m not really a fan of the food here anyway. I’m on board, but I’d better go before they make their rounds again.” he sighed.

“Alright. Hopefully, you’ll be ok.” I told him.

“If they don’t drug me up again.” he smirked. “By the way, you’re the last person I expected ‘emo bitch’ to come from.” He laughed as he left.

“do you think we can help him?” Comic asked.

“You heard him. He wants to get out of here and I think I made a friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries*  
> I'M STILL SORRY!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback in this particular work is well appreciated. I'm more comfortable writing fluff, so opinions are nice and appreciated.


End file.
